


Tunnel Caprica

by JaeKnight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cults, Dark, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Psychological Drama, Rich Oh Sehun, Rough Sex, Sebaek - Freeform, Sebaek Smut, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeKnight/pseuds/JaeKnight
Summary: It was a normal day for convenience store employee Byun Baekhyun when Sehun—a wealthy looking man—entered the store, only getting overdosed by drugs afterwards. It was the encounter that would change Baekhyun’s life. It was the encounter that introduced him to a world that should never exist in this already problematic world.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I've been wanting to write something that seems forbidden. Idk you tell me, it's all about perspective anyway. This would only be a short story so higher chance of me finishing it. I got inspired from the movie "Eyes Wide Shut"
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts!!!!! Feel free to call me Jae :)

**Description:**

Tunnel Caprica connects two cities under the huge and long mountain ranges of the country Ioca [a-yo-ka], making it one of the longest tunnels in the world with a distance of nearly 40 kilometers. However, people choose to drive the 3-hour long pass than driving through the tunnel, because driving through the tunnel can be claustrophobic—an hour drive with nothing but repeating images of the never ending tunnel. But through the tunnel also hides the entrance to another world that Baekhyun is yet to find out.


	2. ūnus

_Just a single response—a single response that could make everything better._

_Or could make matters worse._

It has not been long since his girlfriend replied—five hours outmost. But five hours felt like a day to him. Getting used to quick replies, it’s making him crazy as to why he wasn’t getting any response even after sending her messages and giving her calls.

_She’s mad._

He couldn’t help but think, and it’s making him weak. He doesn’t like anyone getting mad at him, especially if it was her.

Ple—

He stopped typing. He shouldn’t bother her, she’s at work. He shouldn’t annoy he. _She must be annoyed._ He wasn’t at work—it was his rest day, leaving him alone with his thoughts and his phone. Nothing worse than that—overthinking.

He dug his face on to his phone, praying to the gods to make a miracle for him.

He waited, and he waited. Still got no response.

Maybe staring at the screen would make a difference. He stared at every icon he could see, scrolled from side to side.

_Why am I lying to myself?_

Nearly 30, he was, but he could be still naïve at times. He’s a high school dropout with divorced parents.

What divorce? They have no money for such thing, his parents only lived separately, and things was too confusing for him. He ran away from his home at the age of 17, and started to find ways he could live on his own. Things never worked out for him, still broke at the age of twenty-nine. He’s renting a small, cheap apartment, and he has a third-hand car that needed constant maintenance. He worked at a convenience store near where he was staying, only a 15 to 20-minute walk.

Byun Baekhyun considered himself as a good-for-nothing, and was only working to survive. The only thing that was making him somewhat happy was his girlfriend’s affection. Now, the person giving what he wanted was mad at him.

He took a deep, hopeless breath as he dropped his head down to his table from where he was sitting. At the brink of losing hope, his heart jumped when his forehead felt the vibration of the table coming from his phone.

He didn’t check from who it was, and immediately clicked the notification and read the message.

Disappointed, he was, when the text message was from his carrier, reminding him that his phone bill’s due was approaching.

 _This girl, now this._ His grip to his phone loosen, feeling weak—he could hear his heart beating. He felt like he was losing his mind.

A picture of his wallet flashed through his head, remembering exactly how much money he still has before his next pay. _$43.05._

His phone bill usually cost $45.

He didn’t want to double check his wallet, it was too heartbreaking for him. He recently spent most of his money buying his girlfriend a nice dinner and a new phone—a phone she didn’t like that’s why they’re on a fight. She wanted an iPhone. He couldn’t afford such phone. He himself was sticking to his 3-year-old phone. As long as he could send his girlfriend a message, he was fine with any phone.

He pressed his eyes closed, thinking what should he do to pay his dues and to make his girl happy. His feet couldn’t stop tapping—he couldn’t think of a solution.

“Money can’t buy happiness?” he muttered to himself. “Bullshit.”

He stood up from his chair, threw his phone to the sofa just to release some stress—even a tiny bit. He needed a break.

He started walking circles on his small place, thinking of different things how to earn enough money to, at least, pay the bills.

Baekhyun never turned his head so fast when saw his phone screen flashed from his peripheral view, hearing the vibration from the sofa. His feet dragged him fast towards the sofa and his hand grabbed the phone.

Disappointed again, it was from his friend, Park Chanyeol.

‘I’m coming to your place,’ was the message.

Baekhyun felt so pissed. He was hoping it was from someone better—his girlfriend. “I don’t need you to come,” he muttered to his phone.

Subsequently, a rapid knuckle impatiently knocked on Baekhyun’s door. It paused for a quick while, then started knocking again.

Baekhyun already knew who it was. He stomped his way to the door to stop the noise.

The grin on Chanyeol’s face faded, cocking his brow after he saw Baekhyun. “What’s with the face?” He made his way in to Baekhyun’s place without permission and went straight to Baekhyun’s living room.

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol with a glare as he closed the door. “What are you doing here?”

 _What a stupid question—_ Baekhyun realized immediately. Chanyeol only visit Baekhyun for one thing, and one thing only—do drugs.

“I’m telling you, bro. You should break up with Yuri. She’s just using you,” Chanyeol said as he was pulling out his cheap snuff set from his jacket, placing it on the glass coffee table afterwards.

Chanyeol already knew what was bothering his friend, especially when Baekhyun makes a face like what he was wearing. Nothing else bothered Baekhyun but women. Sometimes, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun doesn’t know how to straighten his priorities just for the sake of a woman.

But Baekhyun doesn’t like anyone minding his own business, so Chanyeol only watched him being stupid.

Baekhyun ignored him, and changed the topic. “Hey, when are you going to take home your shot. It’s taking a lot of space on my fridge.” He only has a mini fridge, it could only fit few drinks and few foods.

“For as long as I don’t need it _,_ ” Chanyeol blatantly replied. “I don’t want my mom seeing that, she’ll start asking questions.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You already said that.”

Chanyeol still lived with his parents since he spent a lot of his money on the things he liked to snort.

Baekhyun pulled a chair on the dining table, and watched his friend do his thing.

Chanyeol carefully released a portion of his powered drug from a tiny airless balloon on Baekhyun’s table. Chanyeol pulled his wallet out and took a card to collect the scattered powder on the table and made a thin line with it. He licked the remaining powder that was on his card. Then, took his already-rolled-up bill from his kit. His nose made a loud noise as he snorted the powder. He twitched both side of his nose and sniffed again, just to make sure his brain received that well. His eyes slightly became watery from the mild burning sensation that went through his nose. He cleaned the white dust excess on the table with his finger and brushed his gums with it—every bit counted.

Chanyeol sighed, satisfied, as he rested his head on the sofa.

“What was that?” Baekhyun asked.

“Heroin.”

Baekhyun didn’t react, he was used to it. Drugs never interest Baekhyun. he’s tried a pot, but it was never for him. He’s seen people around him done it, and he didn’t like what it did to them. Besides, these substances costed too much.

“By the way,” Chanyeol lifted his head up and pointed at Baekhyun, “I told boss you’re gonna take my shift tonight.”

Chanyeol also worked at the same convenience store, that’s where they met each other.

Baekhyun reacted, “What?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you. I have some business tonight.” Chanyeol winked mischievously—obviously planning something sketchy.

Baekhyun thought he’d have his rest day for himself.

Then, Baekhyun remembered his bills and his girlfriend.

Maybe he needed that shift.

_“Breaking news: Kang Sunmi filed a divorce. The fifteen year old allegedly—“_

Snapping fingers diverted Baekhyun’s attention from the television back to his manager who was in front of him. The manager pointed his pen to Baekhyun and said, “That news will stay for a while, customers don’t.”

Baekhyun nodded lazily.

It was past 3AM. He was on his second cup of coffee but he still felt drowsy, his eyes wanted to close itself. He’s not used to night shifts unlike Chanyeol, who could do any shift at any time of the day. Baekhyun still has an 11AM shift after his shift at 4AM. He’ll have less time for sleep, but a little more money for him. He needed every cent.

_Less than an hour left._

There wasn’t much people at the store, so he was pissed off at his boss for being such an uptight motherfucker.

He couldn’t wait for his shift to end, he missed his bed. But he missed his girlfriend, Yuri, a lot more. She was still ignoring Baekhyun’s call and messages, making him miserable. He didn’t know how to make her notice him again.

 _I’ll pay her a visit after my shift. I’ll be there before breakfast, before she leaves for work. She’ll be surprised, see my effort and sincerity,_ he thought.

The idea washed away his sleepiness in a snap. He got excited to see Yuri’s face again. Baekhyun hoped she would forgive him and give him kiss or hug.

His brain cells started to work actively, thinking of what things should he say.

_How should I apologize?_

Thinking of what should he do.

_Should I text her first or knock straight away at her door?_

_Should I buy her a chocolate?_

_No, maybe hotcakes. She loves hotcakes._

He was alone with his thoughts, distracted by the challenges of love.

The bell on the top of the door rang when somebody pushed it open.

It woke Baekhyun up from his thoughts, his instinct greeted the customer who got in. “Good evening.” He, then, realized it was already early in the morning. He corrected himself, “Morning, sir.”

They were trained to greet anyone who came in the store.

Baekhyun watched the tall man take big steps as the man walked in, not even turning his head to Baekhyun’s direction. The tall man vanished from Baekhyun’s sight as he passed by the tall shelves.

Baekhyun had seen different types of people enter the store when he took night shifts on some occasions. There were people in pajamas buying food for breakfast, or maybe for their late night snack. Guards, drivers, and night shift employees buying coffee. Normal looking families who were on a trip buying snacks. Bunch of drunk teenagers wearing cropped tops and/or bomber jackets who came from a party buying cigarettes, or water for their friend who kept throwing up. People of any age wearing tacky clothes who were obviously on drugs—he could tell it from their teeth—buying lighters. Some people looked dangerous, he dared not to judge the things they buy, but they were usually alcohol and cigarettes. And, some men buy condoms.

But Baekhyun had never seen a person walk wearing sunglasses. _Who wears sunglasses late at night?_

What was also striking was the man was wearing an obviously expensive black coat. It was beautiful how vivid the color was; it was the blackest of the black he has ever seen. If the man came from a party, it must be fancy one, might be a ball, or a fancy wedding of a multi-millionaire. Baekhyun thought the man was lost. The man should have asked his butler or driver to buy things for him.

A pair of heels started to echo his ears—it got louder as it got closer.

_Of course, he has a matching Italian shoes._

Even the most decent shoes don’t make a sharp sound like that.

Baekhyun turned his head to the man’s direction as the man got closer to the counter.

The man stopped in front of Baekhyun, still holding on to his items. He slightly lifted his head and scanned his eyes around the top shelves that was behind Baekhyun.

Baekhyun noticed the man was wearing a high-end brand of sunglasses. The way how the light reflected on the black frame and on the black lenses, it was something else. His skin glowed as the light met his face, showing his healthy and almost pore-less skin.

“Do you have anything besides Jack Daniels?” the man started to speak.

Baekhyun turned around and scanned the shelves himself. He knew the man was looking for something hard. “We have Johnnie Walker. Red, black, and double black.”

He rarely drank such expensive alcohol, but he enjoyed the scotch he recommended when he tasted it.

The man scoffed. “I’d take the bourbon.”

Baekhyun nodded and stretched his arm to reach the box of Jack Daniels.

The man placed his item on the counter. Baekhyun scanned the box, and the cotton balls that the man placed.

“Is that all?”

The man looked down at the front of the counter, turned his head from left to right, searching for something. He finally reached for something that caught his interest. He lightly threw the item on the counter

“That’d be all,” he said as he revealed a part of his side body under his coat, reaching his back pocket for his wallet.

“$27.14,” said Baekhyun after scanning the box of condom—the ultra-thin one.

The man took another item in front of the counter the moment it caught his attention.

Baekhyun scanned a small bottle of lubricant. “$38.54”

The man initially took a hundred-dollar bill out from his wallet but he put it back. He extended his arm, slightly revealing a shiny silver watch under his sleeve, and gave three 20s instead.

The man looked at Baekhyun and said, “Keep the change.”

Baekhyun's eyes slightly widened, his lips curved upward. He couldn’t be happier, he needed every cent of money he could get.

It must be his lucky day.

“Thank you, sir!”

The man cocked both of his brows as a response while he put the smaller items inside his coat and carried the bourbon by the hand. Then, Baekhyun watched the man leave the store.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop grinning as he put the change on his wallet after he cashed in the payment.

“That was a nice watch,” he muttered to himself. It was like love at first sight when he saw the man’s watch. It was still at the back of his head.

Baekhyun looked at the store’s watch.

_Ten minutes left before 4:00._

He started to fix his things at the staff room. Removed his tacky uniform under his white shirt, and wore a cozy jacket. He bid his goodbyes to his co-worker and manager and left the store at 4:05AM.

Cold wind blew his face, making him shiver. He dug both of his hands on the pocket of his jacket, and started to walk across the almost empty parking lot.

He couldn’t spot a single person around. Few vehicles, yes. It was still early. The area of the city he’s in wasn’t exactly the busiest.

Baekhyun put a smile on his face. “I’m gonna buy hotcakes. I’m gonna see Yuri.” He felt excited. He tried to paint the look on Yuri’s face when she saw him at the front of her doors.

“We’re gonna have breakf—“

A long honk of a car distracted Baekhyun from walking. He turned his head where he heard the noise, but he couldn’t see anything—it was too dark, and the parking lot was too huge.

He turned around, checking if other people were around. But he was alone.

It was still honking, it wouldn’t stop. There was panic in Baekhyun’s eyes, his heart started to pound hard, he was nervous. Other parked cars seemed peaceful. His eyes searched everywhere, but he seriously couldn’t see anything. He started to walk hesitantly where he was the loud beep, he was unsure.

Silence.

Baekhyun’s ears rang and felt deaf after the vehicle stopped honking. But he was still worried. His feet wouldn’t move, his mind went blank, his ears still ringing.

Then, a tiny, orange light suddenly emerged from his sight from where he was walking to. The light was from inside a car. He could see tiny silhouettes in it.

He started to walk forward, but still hesitant. He turned his head from left to right to check if there were other people besides him. He was still alone.

The light got closer and closer as he walked nearer.

“HEELP!”

A loud screech of a woman alarmed Baekhyun, putting him to a stop.

“HEEELP!”

Baekhyun ran as fast as he could to the light, to the woman’s voice who cried for help. He saw the woman looked to his direction. Baekhyun was a having a hard time to breathe because of the cold wind blowing against him, but he ran faster after he saw an unconscious man next to the woman.

Baekhyun panted heavily when he finally reached the vehicle. Him and the woman looked at one another with panic in their eyes.

“HELP!” The woman cried while she was shaking the man on his shoulders.

Baekhyun shifted his look to the man—it was the man who tipped him earlier. He was unconscious.

Baekhyun opened the door. “What happened?!”

The woman was in state of panic, she didn’t know what to say. She was only worried for the man.

“Have you called 911?”

The woman blinked. “Are you fucking crazy?!”

Baekhyun looked around the vehicle. He saw a spoon, an elastic band, a syringe, a dust of power, and _cotton balls_. Baekhyun suddenly noticed the man had his sleeve rolled up.

“He fucking OD’ed?!” He concluded after he saw the things around them. The man got overdosed by some drug.

The woman didn’t know what to say. Her eyes were shaking—she was unsure if she should trust the man.

“You must call 911, or he’ll die!” exclaimed Baekhyun.

“No, no, no. Please don’t call them!” the woman begged.

Baekhyun knew if they call 911, they’ll go to jail after he regain his consciousness because they were doing illegal drugs.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun cursed, he knew the woman won’t change her mind—he has met a lot of people on drugs, so, he somewhat understood. He removed his jacket, dropped both his bag and jacket on the concrete.

He stepped up to their high SUV and searched for the recliner lever of the man’s seat. But he couldn’t find it. “Where’s it?! How do you recline this fucking seat?!” Baekhyun yelled at the woman.

The woman jumped in panic, “Fuck.” She pulled something behind the seat of the man she was with to recline the seat.

Baekhyun lent his face to the man’s face to feel and listen if he was breathing. He wasn’t. “Fuck.”

“Don’t fucking die on me, Sehun,” the woman begged, pulling her hair. Her eyes began to tear up.

Baekhyun held the man’s face upward. He’s going to perform CPR.

He had his face close to the man, then the woman spoke. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Do you want him to fucking die?!”

Baekhyun exhaled all the air from his lungs and passed it to the man. He pumped his chest with both of his hands intertwined.

No response.

Baekhyun performed another around. He gave air, pumped the man’s chest.

Still, no response.

Baekhyun performed another, and another, and another round.

“Fucking shit. Don’t die on us, man.” He kept pumping his chest, sweat was breaking on his forehead despite the chilly climate.

The man wasn’t breathing.

Then, Baekhyun remembered his friend, Chanyeol. He remembered that he has Chanyeol’s adrenaline shot on his fridge.

“Fuck.”

Baekhyun carried the man on his shoulders and transferred him to the back of the car.

“What are you doing?!” The woman freaked out, confused. She followed them behind the car.

“Keep giving him CPR. I have something on my place that might help.”

Baekhyun went in front of the car, fixed the seat, and started driving. He drove as fast as he could to his place, he has the hazard lights on, he didn’t stop at any red light, he kept honking the car on every car that was on his way. Every second counted. The man could die at any moment.

They reached his place in 3 minutes.

Baekhyun carried the man on his shoulders and ran as fast as he could to his door steps.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. His keys were in his bag.

He left his bag on the parking lot.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This isn’t happening,” he muttered to himself.

“What? What’s happening?!” The woman freaked out while she held the man’s face behind Baekhyun’s back, trying to wake the unconscious man.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun panicked. He didn’t want to let the woman know. She’d make him freak out more if she knew.

Baekhyun searched his pockets. He was starting to feel the weight of the man on his shoulders. Baekhyun gulped. Then, he felt the bulk on one of his pockets. It was his wallet. He remembered he has a spare key on his wallet.

He immediately took his wallet and searched for the key inside his wallet.

It was the biggest relief of his life when he felt the cold brass met his finger. It was his key.

He opened the door, then carefully placed the man in his living room.

“Keep giving him CPR,” he ordered the woman as he ran as fast as he could to his mini fridge, and took a package on the top shelf.

He ran back to the man. His hands were shaking. He has read the instruction of how to use the shot countless times when he has nothing to do with his time and when he attempted to throw it away because it took a lot of space. Chanyeol has also told him how to use the shot once or twice just in case Chanyeol got overdosed himself. But Baekhyun still read it, just in case he read it wrong before.

But he was shaking, his head couldn’t think straight. There was an unconscious man in front of him.

“Fuck this shit.”

He’ll have to trust his memory.

He opened the package, and there was a tiny bottle that came with a huge syringe in it.

“Rip his shirt open,” Baekhyun commanded the woman as he tried to inject the 6-inch needle to the bottle with his shaky hands.

Baekhyun breathed heavily. He held his hand high over his head with the syringe, focused on the man’s chest. He has to inject the shot hard enough to get through his ribcage to his heart—to make his heart pump again with the adrenaline shot.

Baekhyun’s breath got heavier and heavier by the second.

_Just a single response._

Baekhyun held his breath and stabbed the man with the needle.

_A single response that could make everything better._

The man arose from his position, making a loud noise as he inhaled every air his lungs could get as he came back to life.

In a shaky voice, breathing rapidly, the man cursed, “Fuck.”

_Or could make matters worse._


	3. duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual content, substance use, and anal sex...long chapter and lousy proof reading. Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear you thoughts!

x

_How does it feel like saving someone’s life?_

It has been almost a month since the man named Oh Sehun promised Baekhyun that he was going to contact him to repay for saving Sehun’s life. But he’s never contacted Baekhyun since.

Baekhyun forgot all about it, as if it didn’t happen. It was the least he could do. Besides, he was given a huge tip—Sehun gave all the cash on his wallet. It was around $400. He even apologized if it wasn’t much, he doesn’t bring much cash, he said.

Because of it, Baekhyun was able to pay his dues on time and even bought his girlfriend a factory unlocked iPhone, which made her beyond happy. He took his previous gift from Yuri since he lost his things, together with his phone, at the parking lot the time he saved Sehun.

He felt like it was bound to happen, it helped him solve his problems. Must be really his lucky day.

Baekhyun was at his place, with his girlfriend. They had their legs tangled to one another at his bed, sucking each other’s tongues, kissing each other passionately.

Such bliss they felt as they lose their minds to feel the other.

Yuri slightly pushed Baekhyun’s chest away from her, separating their lips apart. Tips of their noses close to one another, feeling each other’s breath.

She looked into Baekhyun’s hazy eyes, biting her lips.

“We’ve been dating for more than a year,” she gulped, hesitant to say what she had on mind. Baekhyun gently smiled as he adored his partner. He stroked his hand on Yuri’s hair. She rolled her eyes away to rolled it back again to Baekhyun’s.

“You know…you can touch me, right?” She continued, “… _Anywhere_.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks flared, feeling a little embarrassed. “I know. It’s just that…” He fixed Yuri’s hair back to her ear and held the side of her small face. “…I respect you so much.”

“Aw,” breathed Yuri. She was flattered but embarrassed because she just made herself look horny. She held Baekhyun’s hand and kissed it. “You’re so sweet. Thank you.”

They stared to each other’s eyes dearly, as if they were the only people in the world.

“I have so much respect for you because I love you. I hope you know that.”

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Baekhyun’s palm on her cheek, the warmth of his legs squeezing hers, his body heat, and his love. “I love you, Baek.”

Then, Baekhyun softly pulled Yuri to him and gave her a kiss.

It’s a weekend and Baekhyun has an 11AM shift at work. He wished he could stay with Yuri longer, but he got to work to earn money to pay the bills and to make his girl happy.

Pretty average flow at the store. There were a couple of customers who held the line, few pissed him off, but he got to stay composed—it’s his job.

_“After 6 months of being away, the son of the ex-president finally came back home to his homeland.”_

“It’s that peak season again.” An old customer in front of the counter turned his head from the television back to Baekhyun, trying to start a short conversation.

“Well, yeah. It’s almost summer,” Baekhyun replied with a friendly smile.

The old man scowled. “Who are you talking to?”

Baekhyun scoffed and watched the grumpy man walked away after he paid his items.

Baekhyun suddenly received a text. A text from Yuri. Seeing her name on his cellphone screen always made him smile.

‘I miss you, B,’ it said.

He bit his lips to control the joy he was feeling.

“Now, what are you grinning about?”

Baekhyun shoot his phone behind his back pocket as soon as he could when he heard his manager spoke.

He faced the person in front of him.

Wait, no. It wasn’t his manager.

“Mr. Sehun?”

The man, Sehun, sneered as he placed a bottle of sparkling water at the counter. Baekhyun slowly walked forward to scan his item. He didn’t know what to feel, maybe surprised.

Sehun was wearing casual clothes, a simple plain T-shirt, pants, and a baseball cap. He wasn’t wearing sunglasses. Completely different from what he was wearing the night Baekhyun met him—he looked like one of the people. But there was also an atmosphere around him, or how the way he moved, that differed him from other of people.

“How’s it going?” Baekhyun asked, that’s the only thing he could think of. The man in front of him seemed well and healthy compared weeks ago when he was trying to revive him.

“I’ve been busy traveling so I wasn’t able to contact you.” Sehun opened the bottle of water and drank it after he gave his payment. “Besides, I’ve been looking for you here the same time I went here before. Twice, I think? You weren’t here.”

Surprised, Baekhyun’s brows climbed his forehead. “What?”

“Yeah, I asked someone here.”

“Why though?”

Sehun sneered, looking at Baekhyun as if the answer wasn’t obvious. “You saved my ass, man! C’mon.”

“Excuse me.” Suddenly, a soft voice behind Sehun’s took the attention of both. It was the next customer.

“Anyway,” Sehun looked back to Baekhyun, reaching for his hand, so, Baekhyun took it. “Come to my party tonight. You _must_ come.”

Sehun turned his back to Baekhyun, raised his arm with two finger lifted, and slightly waved. “Ciao.”

There was a piece of paper on Baekhyun’s hand. He opened it, and there was an address written on it.

Baekhyun was on a completely different area of the district, he was outside the city. The peaceful side, where each house or establishment he drove by were far apart.

_# 1228 Grand Aria Estates, Cayman._

Located at west side of the district, where one could get the best view of the majestic mountain range of his country, Ioca—the _Turris Caelo_ _mountains_ , which also meant the Heaven Tower mountains. People treat the mountains sacred because it became their shield from the horrid weather that wanted to cross their country. The mountains have saved Ioca from calamities countless times.

Cayman was considered as the wealthiest and most exclusive suburb in his district, if not in Ioca. Baekhyun knew the area, but he hardly came by—he has no business there. Now, he has.

It was already past 9:00 PM, Baekhyun was in front of the gates of the residential village, as written on the paper. He rode his third-hand car to reach the place since it wasn’t exactly an easy place to find. 

He had a little fight with Yuri before she let him attend the party. At first, Baekhyun didn’t want to come because he felt intimidated—there was no doubt that it would be a party for the rich. He’s heard of the residential village—the price of a single square-meter lot still blew his mind. He could live for years with that kind of money.

Yuri initially thought a woman has invited Baekhyun to a party once Baekhyun mentioned anything about a party. She started jumping conclusions. But when she learned it was the man who Baekhyun saved—the man who gave Baekhyun $400—invited him to the party, Yuri forced Baekhyun to attend. She thought there could be some bigger reward waiting for her boyfriend. She even helped him which clothes should he wear—she wanted her boyfriend to look slick. They didn’t know what kind of party he’ll be attending but Yuri made him wear something he could wear at any type of party—a tight jean, a black V-neck shirt, a suit they bought at the thrift shop the last minute, and a black class B leather shoes without socks to finish it all.

Yuri wanted to come herself but it was Baekhyun who doesn’t let her. He knew what alcohol could do to Yuri, he didn’t want Yuri to embarrass herself in front of people they don’t know. This made Yuri infuriated. Shouting until their throats sore. At the end, Yuri still pushed Baekhyun to attend and she only had one instruction to Baekhyun: “Don’t fool around.”

The tall iron rails began to roll open after the guards confirmed that Baekhyun was invited to Sehun’s party. The guard took his license and checked the trunk and bottom of his car with a ferocious Rottweiler tied on his hand—it was a strict security, which made Baekhyun feel a little more intimidated.

He regretted everything and wanted to go back, he should’ve brought Yuri with him, at least. But there was no turning back, Sehun already knew he reached his address.

He drove slowly by the hills. It was dark and peaceful, it looked like a very safe and quiet neighborhood. Baekhyun realized how ridiculously rich the man he saved as he drove passed by the different sizes of mansions and villas in the village.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Sehun lived next to a famous celebrity or personality.

He finally saw a house—a large house—with a line of luxury cars parked outside.

_This must be the one._

He parked a little farther away from the house. He was a little embarrassed by his ride. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

_He said ‘tonight’. It’s a party, so it should start late._

He observed the house as he got nearer by the gates. Gates as almost tall as the main gates of the village. A classic white two-floor mansion with red bricked roofs. A fairly big driveway to the main doors. A _lot_ of cars. All lights shined through the window. He could hear indistinct music from the house, it wasn’t very loud but he could hear it.

 _1228,_ written on one of the pillars of the gate.

He stood outside the gates and rang the doorbell. Without any word, the gate buzzed and automatically opened. He spotted two men in suits, with gears hanging on their ears, must be some guard. As he walked on the driveway, the main door opened, a man walked outside his doorsteps, and stood there waited for Baekhyun. It was Sehun. Hands on pocket, looking tall and sharp, with broad shoulders, on his black mandarin collared shirt under a white suit—he was shining. He had his hair gelled up to the back of his and and it shined under the light. He was looking very slick.

Sehun stared at the man who avoided eye contact with him.

“You’re late,” said Sehun as soon as Baekhyun reached a close distance to him. “I don’t like late people.”

Baekhyun’s heart almost dropped, nervously stepping on the short stairs to the main doors. Sehun seemed serious. “Uh yeah. I thought—“

Sehun howled, breaking his serious face on. “I was kidding! Haha. You looked so tense. C’mere.” Sehun wrapped an arm to Baekhyun’s shoulders and they entered the house.

Baekhyun nervously laughed. _It wasn’t a good joke._

“Seriously, though, I value time very much.”

Baekhyun forced a laugh from his nose. _But you didn’t state what time._

“But I’m glad you made it. I thought you weren’t gonna make it. You missed dinner, though. Have you eaten?” Baekhyun nodded to Sehun’s question. “You look good, by the way,” Sehun added.

Sehun released Baekhyun from his arm. Baekhyun got to breathe better. A waiter in suit, holding a tray of champagne, stopped in front of them, Sehun took one glass then gave it to Baekhyun.

_What am I doing here? I don’t belong here._

Baekhyun was stiff from his position, feeling overly intimidated by everything. Even the waiter who was serving them intimidated him.

His stomach doesn’t feel good.

He looked at the glass on his hand, he’s never drank champagne in his life. But he may need it to gain some courage so he could go through the party.

Baekhyun slightly swirled the narrow glass near his nose, because he doesn’t know how to drink it, then the nice subtle aroma of the liquid that sort of smelled like flowers and fruits entered his nose. He took a sip of it, and it tasted like how it smelled but a little funkier because of the bubbles and the alcohol content. He liked the taste of it, so, he drank it all in one shot, surprising Sehun.

“I know right?” expressed Sehun, with a smug look on his face. “Tasted good, huh?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun forced a smile after tasting the drink. He may have not drank all types of alcohol in his life, but he knew he needed something stronger.

People gave them short attention as they walked inside the house until they reached the backyard. Baekhyun only assumed that people were turning their heads to them because he was with the host. Or maybe he was wearing such simple clothes. Sehun nodded to whoever he laid his eyes on and made eye contact with. They walked through the house until they reached the huge backyard.

Baekhyun assumed that the party would be loud—the one with DJs and loud music, lots of young people such as themselves, or maybe even younger. But it wasn’t, it was rather quaint. It was a sophisticated party.

High tables scattered around the backyard, occupied by people in suits and dresses, mostly suits. Everyone dressed interestingly, or what he liked to call it—weird fashion. It was the battle of who has the largest earrings and jewelries for women. Men were much more simple, but some wanted to stand out with their colored suits.

Classical music played across the yard.

“Hey, Sehun.” A man walked towards them with a glass of dark golden drink on his hand. “So, are you going to buy it?”

While Sehun was minding his own business, a waiter carrying a bottle of liquor and a couple of small, cube glasses on a tray passed by them, catching Baekhyun’s attention.

_That’s what I need._

“Sir, wait,” he called the waiter, in a timid voice. “Two, please.” He coughed, slightly cracking his voice.

The waiter poured the clear liquid to two glasses. Baekhyun then took glasses of alcohol, which seemed like tequila, or something hard. He drank it both in one shot one after another without holding back.

It was tequila. The alcohol went smoothly through Baekhyun’s throat, but he instantly felt the fire ran through his face. “Wow,” he mouthed. He could feel his ears firing up. He never had something like that. He returned the glasses back to the waiter.

“Woah,” said Sehun, he watched Baekhyun took his shots.

Baekhyun gave a half smile. “Just trying to catch up.”

“Haha, you’re funny. By the way,” Sehun turned to the man he was talking to. “Chen, this is the man who saved my life—Baekhyun. But don’t tell my father.”

Both of them laughed, even Baekhyun. Then, the man named Chen shook hands with Baekhyun. “Thank you,” Chen said. “Otherwise, sales would be slow.” It seemed like a joke because Sehun laughed. But Baekhyun didn’t get the joke, he only pretended to laugh.

Chen nodded his head to Sehun then to Baekhyun and walked to another table. The other two went for an empty table.

“That man sell art,” Sehun said as if explaining everything what just happened. “He thinks he’s good, but he’s all right. Good artists aren’t interested in money.”

Baekhyun nodded, pretending he was interested. The taste of the strong liquid he just consumed still lingered on his palate, and could still feel the after effects it had. His mind was still on the shot.

“So, what’s this party all about?” Baekhyun has been meaning to ask.

“Nothing much, really. Catching up, I guess.”

“Rich people,” Baekhyun muttered to himself, hoping Sehun didn’t hear it.

“What?”

Baekhyun immediately shook his head.

“It’s been busy. Everyone’s been out, traveling—be it business or leisure. Guess we finally had the time to catch up,” Sehun added. “Also that’s why I couldn’t contact you immediately.”

“Yeah, you did mention.” Baekhyun slowly nodded, roaming around his eyes to observe the place. Then, one particular person took his attention. “Wait, is that—“

He looked at Sehun for confirmation, and Sehun turned at the direction where Baekhyun had his eyes on.

“Minseok?” Sehun smirked, returning his look back at Baekhyun. “Yeah, it’s been hard for him lately. Media doesn’t understand privacy.”

Baekhyun shouldn’t be _that_ surprised to see someone he saw on the television, Sehun lived in such a luxurious neighborhood. But he wasn’t expecting to see someone like Kim Minseok.

Kim Minseok was the one who Kang Sunmi, a _fifteen_ year-old, filed a divorce with. He’s been in the news a lot lately. Kim Minseok was 34 years old when he married the 13-year-old girl. He’s now 36.

Baekhyun felt repulsed. “What the heck is he doing here?” He couldn’t stand the fact that he was in a same room as the person who married and abused a child. It absolutely appalled him.

Sehun only observed Baekhyun’s reaction. “He’s actually my friend, and _heavily_ misunderstood.”

Without thinking of his actions—and how could he, the tequila hit him strong, it made his head feel a little funny—he expressed a bitter face. “What?! It’s absur—“

Then, Baekhyun noticed the face that Sehun was wearing—he didn’t look happy. It washed away the disgust that was painted on his face. It scared him.

Sehun walked closer to Baekhyun, facing opposite the high table with elbow leaning on it—he was closer to Baekhyun’s ears. Sehun said in a low voice, “You have no idea how _easy_ it is to accuse a 36-year-old pedophile.”

Baekhyun’s couldn’t blink an eye, his face was rigid with tension.

Sehun added, “That girl—Sunmi, and her mom demanded $20 million from Minseok just to not go public about the divorce. Even threatened him that they’ll accuse him of abuse when Minseok never did. He fucking loved that girl.”

Hearing the price baffled Baekhyun’s mind. They talked about money as if they have such large amount always at their disposal. Baekhyun couldn’t speak for a second, trying to process it all.

“Women,” Sehun grumbled.

Baekhyun hesistantly asked, “If that’s true… why isn’t that on the news?”

Sehun slightly scoffed, shaking his head. “You just did the face what the whole society thinks of people like Minseok. It’s pointless. We don’t want fanning the flame, now do we, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. _He’s got a point._

 _Women can be so cruel._ He’s started to feel sympathy towards the accused.

He shook his head upon an absurd realization. _No, I shouldn’t feel sympathy. It’s wrong. It’s wrong._

“So, they would let the girl win?” Baekhyun asked seriously.

Sehun stopped, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. “What the heck is this seriousness all about?” he threw his hand to Baekhyun’s chest. “Let’s enjoy the party!”

They started to roam around the yard, meeting and greeting whoever needed Sehun’s attention. There were so much he didn’t understand, but Baekhyun kept drinking a glass of champagne. The drink was actually working—he could feel the effects of the alcohol to him. He knew he couldn’t walk straight.

Baekhyun was starting to like the party. He never knew that such delicate parties were something he was looking for; he was always used to, and always heard of, the loud ones to be more fun. There was something fancy in these type of parties—well, because it was—and it made him feel a little good and a little high class and up above compared to the people he knew. It was a nice feeling.

“Hey, man!” An obviously drunk guy approached them, he seemed a little younger than them.

Sehun faked a smile, it was already obvious to Baekhyun that Sehun didn’t want to be associated with the guy. “Jaemin.”

The guy, Jaemin, threw a hearty pat at Sehun’s shoulder. He leaned closer to Sehun’s ears. “Hey, w-why didn’t you come to my party?!” He couldn’t even speak his words properly. “You know what? You know what? The plane was _amazing_ ,” he emphasized, smiling smugly, as if trying to make Sehun jealous.

Sehun jerked Jaemin’s hand off him, but still kept his grace and said as politely as he could, “I think you’ve had a little more than enough on your booze.”

“No, no!” Jaemin wavered on his place. “You know! You should’ve seen…” An indistinct voice followed after he whispered something to Sehun.

The light in Sehun’s eyes changed.

It made Baekhyun wonder.

Sehun light patted the guy’s chest and said, “Yeah, I think it’s time for you to go home.”

Sehun walked towards Baekhyun, shaking his head. “ _Nouveau riche,_ ” he mumbled with an accent that Baekhyun couldn’t distinguish.

“Nuvo what?” Baekhyun’s brows creased, trying to pronounce what he just heard.

“ _New money_. It’s French. Let’s go.” They both turned their backs to Jaemin and started walking again. “His parents are scam… brilliant, but a scam.” He added, “They made people believe in social media that their company were donating something like money, trees, or food. But they’re really only keeping their money to themselves, and still gain hundreds of thousands of followers. It’s infuriating. And people are just so fucking stupid.”

“Yeah, that _sounds_ infuriating,” said Baekhyun, not really interested. Sehun kept sharing things to him that he never asked about, but he could only nod and agree.

“No, it’s not because of that. But because of his fucking ego. He thinks he’s all high and mighty. His parents bought that fucking plane, not him.”

“Plane? Wow,” Baekhyun reacted, as if it only occurred to him what they talked about. “People can _actually_ buy planes?”

Sehun looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “’Course, you can.”

“How much that costs?”

Sehun scoffed. “Not cheap.”

“E-hey!” A loud voice suddenly distracted the two from walking.

It was a middle-aged, tall woman wearing an African patterned maxi dress. It seemed like a dress robe to Baekhyun—a fancy, fashionable dress robe. Her dangling bracelets made a sound as she opened her arms wide open, waiting for them, waiting for Sehun. Sehun gave a big smile, also seemed excited after seeing her

They both hugged each other out and kissed both of their cheeks with their cheeks. The woman looked at Baekhyun with a mischievous and flirty look. “So, who’s this cute guy you’re with?”

Sehun patted Baekhyun’s shoulder with a tight grip. “This is Byun Baekhyun. A friend.”

Baekhyun smiled at the woman, shy to say anything to the pretty woman.

“Oooh. Hi, Baekhyun.” The woman lightly pulled Baekhyun’s shoulder closer to her to kiss him both on the cheek.

“Baekhyun, this is good friend Maria or Mimi.”

“Mimi,” Baekhyun repeated. He found the nickname weird, Mimi was a foreign name for a local face.

“So.” Sehun grinned, rubbing his hands, and regaining Mimi’s attention back to him.

Mimi seemed like she already understood what Sehun was trying to say. She looked at the guy behind her who was in a simple suit, and the guy behind him understood Mimi. He took something on his inner pockets and gave it to Sehun.

Sehun bit his lips, still grinning, and raised a small clear plastic zip bag with white, tiny pills in it.

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to figure it out—it was obviously drugs. It didn’t surprise him. If he could guess what it was, it could be ecstasy.

Sehun exhaled in satisfactory through his nose, shaking his head to Mimi. “I love you, Mimi. You’re the best.”

“Of course, anything for you, my dear.” They both hugged each other. “But, I must be going.”

“What? You just got here.”

“I really must be going. The kids,” she shrugged as if she couldn’t do anything that she has kids waiting for her at home. “But it was good seeing you.”

Sehun clicked his tongue. “That’s very sweet of you for stopping by.”

“Of course!” Mimi gracefully waved her hand to both Sehun and Baekhyun as she left the yard followed by her guard or something.

Sehun waited for her to leave from their sight.

“Do you take pills?” He then asked, offering Baekhyun a pill.

“No, I’m good.”

“You sure? This is shit premium. You don’t see this every day.”

Baekhyun stared at the white pill that was resting on Sehun’s palm. He shook his head. “Nah, I really rather not.”

“Okay.” Sehun shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He drank the pill and took a sip of whiskey that he was holding.

Even though Baekhyun was enjoying the party, he was starting to feel impatient why was he ever invited to the party at the first place.

They transferred inside, sitting at a sofa. Some people were still enjoying the party, some people had to go.

“Hey,” called Sehun to Baekhyun. “I’d really appreciate if you don’t tell anybody about what happened. Well, except to the ones we’ve already told here.”

Baekhyun was feeling a little laggy, and feeling a little hot. His face was all greasy, but he didn’t care. “Yeah, ok,” he replied, tipsy. He understood what Sehun was talking about—about him being overdosed.

Sehun clicked his tongue, slightly shaking his head. “My parents’ worse than jail. But damn, I’m glad you didn’t call the fucking ambulance. That’d be even worse than prison!” He paused. “My thanks to you.”

Baekhyun just scoffed.

Oh wait. He forgot to document the party and post it later on social media. He had a sudden urge to take his new phone out and share he’s on a fancy party. _Bet I’d impress a lot of people._

So, he recorded a simple 10 second video.

“So, how’s your sex life?”

Baekhyun was surprised by the unexpected transition after he finished recording. The question wasn’t about his life, his job, his financial state, not even his love life, but Sehun asked about his sex life.

“What?” he said with a little giggle, eyes a little droopy. The alcohol was making his muscles a little heavier.

“You heard me.”

Baekhyun scoffed, leaning back to the sofa. He looked at Sehun, feeling ridiculed. Baekhyun felt a sense of insecurity pierced through him. He couldn’t admit that he’s never done it. Kids losing their virginities at 15, and he’s almost 30—still a virgin. It’s an embarrassment, but it was also his choice.

“So?” Sehun was waiting.

Baekhyun laughed through his nose, still couldn’t speak a word. He wanted to lie about it, but for some reason, he didn’t know what to say. “Mm—Uh” He was basically slurring words.

Sehun reclined back with eyes wide open after concluding something on his mind. “No.” He leaned forward, very close to Baekhyun’s face and said in a low voice. “You’ve never done it?”

“No!” Baekhyun denied, moving away from Sehun. “Of course, n-“ Baekhyun’s voice got lower.

“So, when was the last time? Earlier?” Sehun was high, all right. The grin on his face was creeping Baekhyun out.

Baekhyun couldn’t form a word again. He emptied the glass that he was having.

Sehun realized what his friend was hiding but decided to not say anything.

“So, who was the one you’re texting earlier? And why were you all so fucking grinning? Girl or boy?”

Baekhyun cringed. “Of course, she’s a girl. What the hell?”

“What? People appreciate my open mind-ness.” Sehun shrugged with open arms. “How old is she?”

“23.”

“Nice. So, she your girlfr—“

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend. Why do you ask so much questions?”

Sehun stayed silent and respected Baekhyun. They both stayed silent for a while, observing the party, Baekhyun drinking another booze.

“What’s this party all about? Again?” Baekhyun asked. He felt calmer and stupid—he realized that he just raised his voice in front of a millionaire.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” asked Sehun, ignoring Baekhyun’s question.

Baekhyun bounced his head as a response. He looked at Sehun. He noticed that there was something different about him, about his eyes. Something clicked. He didn’t know what exactly, but it was intriguing.

“Follow me.” Sehun stood up, buttoning his unbuttoned white suit, and started to walk.

Baekhyun watched him walk, then he later followed.

 _Maybe this is it,_ he thought. _The reward I’m waiting for._

He kept following Sehun who was walking straight. He realized Sehun only had one drink, and it was the whiskey after he took the pill. He checked the time on his watch. He had to frown hard to see the image on his wobbling wrist clearly.

_It’s almost midnight._

When he lifted his head, he saw Sehun grabbing a random foreign woman who was on their way, and whispered something to her.

She was wearing a grey silk dress with a plunging neckline, and almost backless. Her tanned skin was glowing. Blue eyes, dark brown hair with thick eyebrows, and a beautiful jawline. Baekhyun found her beautiful.

Baekhyun just followed Sehun and the woman, who were getting a little steamy in front of him. Then they started walking up to the staircase. Baekhyun remembered Sehun saying people weren’t allowed to go up. It seemed that Sehun just invited him.

They walked a long hall and Baekhyun was starting get impatient. _Where are we going?_

Then, finally, Sehun opened a door to his right. It was a big door—it has two doors. Baekhyun watched Sehun and the foreign woman, who were holding each other’s hands, entered the room and vanished from his sight. The door was still open—open for him. Baekhyun suddenly felt something wrong. He stopped walking, wanted to go back. Before he could do that, Sehun stepped outside, waiting for him.

“Where are you going?” Sehun asked.

“U-Uh—“ Baekhyun lost his voice, he didn’t know what to say.

“Come here.” Sehun stepped forward to Baekhyun and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling Baekhyun inside the room. “You’re gonna be fine. I promise.”

His words sounded promising.

It was an enormous room. Baekhyun found himself in awe. Everything felt fancy and shining. From Sehun’s enormous bed, covered with shiny silk sheets to his shiny wood floors. There was even a sofa in front of his bed, also covered with some shiny fabric.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes to the foreign woman, who was sitting at the sofa, crossing her shiny legs.

He couldn’t get his eyes off her blue eyes that was staring back at him. It was like magnet. He eventually rolled down his eyes to her separated cleavage, just resting beautifully behind her plunging neckline dress. He could even see an inner sideboob in it.

He was starting to feel the heat.

He knew if that strap of hers fell off, there was nothing left to cover. He gritted his teeth, inhaling sharply. He knew this was wrong but his feet wouldn’t stop walking inside.

“Don’t you think she’s beautiful?” Sehun whispered to Baekhyun, tapping his shoulders after they stopped in front of the foreigner.

Baekhyun gulped, he was speechless, still staring at her tits. His heart raced fast, his breath got broader. He was never put in such position, especially with a woman that beautiful giving him a seductive look. His cock was already hard to begin with.

Sehun enjoyed what he was extracting from Baekhyun.

“Kiss her,” said Sehun, making sure the woman also heard it.

Baekhyun was taken aback. He stepped backward, looking at Sehun. _This is wrong._

The woman stood from her position and start walking towards Baekhyun, he stepped back. He could feel sweat forming his forehead despite the good air conditioning inside the room.

 _This is wrong. This is wrong._ But his cock was saying otherwise.

Baekhyun was drunk but he could still tell what’s happening around him. “N-No. I-I have a girlfriend.” He only looked at Sehun, trying to avoid the woman’s blue eyes. It was _too_ tempting. But Sehun was enjoying what he was seeing.

“No, Baekhyun. This will be our little secret.” Sehun sat on the sofa, spreading his legs wide.

The woman finally reached Baekhyun, slowly grabbing him by the shoulder. Baekhyun was still trying to control himself.

 _“What happens here, stays here,”_ the woman said in a beautiful Spanish accent.

The exotic fragrance of the woman reached Baekhyun’s nose. His knees weakened as how good the woman smelled—no words could describe it but it was strong and beautiful, like the person in front of him. And by the time she stroked her hand to the back of his neck, Baekhyun lost control.

Baekhyun grabbed her by the neck, opened his mouth, and aggressively stole those plumped lips. She pulled him harder to her face, diving her tongue deeper to his mouth, pressing their bodies to one another.

Baekhyun let the woman remove his suit.

“Now, Baekhyun, don’t be shy. You can touch her,” said Sehun who was watching them, trying his best not to touch himself.

Baekhyun obliged, his hand ran down to her flawless back, up above her ass. And pulled their bodies tighter, with her busty chest pressing to his body—Baekhyun loved the fucking sensation, he pulled her harder to him.

“Ah.” A weak moan escaped Baekhyun’s mouth when the woman started caressing his cock outside his pants, separating their lips for air. “Stop.” He pushed her hand away from his cock.

 _“It’s okay,”_ she said in her Spanish accent. She kept stroking his cock, hard.

Baekhyun grunted a moan, lifting his head up with his eyes closed as she caressed his cock from outside his pants. Then, her lips and tongue started kissing his neck.

He was feeling hot. He stole a kiss before he took his top off and unbelted himself.

“Now, stop,” Sehun commanded before Baekhyun could kiss her again, hungry for more.

The woman started walking back to Sehun, locking her eyes to Baekhyun while biting her lips under a heavy breathing. She winked at him, then, sat next to Sehun.

Baekhyun was panting, confused. He took one step forward. Then Sehun wrapped his arm on her shoulder. He lent his ears to her, and she whispered something in a Spanish accent.

But Baekhyun heard her clear.

“ _He’s thick,”_ she said.

Sehun looked deeply into her eyes as he stroked the back of his hand to her face, and said, in a soft voice, _“Gracias.”_

Then, the two started kissing. Baekhyun only watched, still didn’t know what was happening. He saw their tongues as they were kissing. But before he came back to his senses and fix his belt, the two separated from each other.

The woman stood up, fixed her eyes to Baekhyun, and headed towards the door. Baekhyun got another whiff of her as she passed by him.

“Diviértete chicos,” she said after she reached the door.

Before Baekhyun could do anything, she has closed the doors, leaving him and Sehun alone.

“What did she say?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun scoffed, “I have no idea as well.”

Baekhyun stared at the door for a solid 10 seconds, battling whether should he follow her or not.

_Yuri._

He shook his head. _What the fuck have I done?_

“Why don’t you sit at the bed,” said Sehun.

Baekhyun did, he walked towards the bed and sat. He was still hung up to that woman, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t control his thoughts. His hunger.

“You know,” Sehun started speaking. He threw his coat to the sofa and walked towards his side table, near Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked at Sehun, waiting for him to continue his statement. He has no idea what’s going to happen next.

“She was a man.”

Baekhyun looked at Sehun in disbelief. “What?!”

Sehun laughed hysterically, shaking his head at Baekhyun. He removed his cufflinks and placed it on his side table. “Yeah, he…or she is a transwoman.”

Baekhyun was in utter shock, he had no idea. It felt like he tripped. Everything he felt for the woman faded in an instant.

_I just kissed a man._

“Fuck,” Baekhyun muttered. He rubbed his mouth with his hand, then wiped it to his pants.

“Now, don’t be so rude. She’s now a woman.” Sehun paused, and thought of something. “Though, I don’t know if she still has a dick or not. I never slept with her. But you gotta admit, those tits are top notch. Now _that_ —I got to fucking taste.” Sehun added, “You gotta introduce your girlfriend to her doctor, if she ever need one.”

Baekhyun’s mind couldn’t grasp everything. He just kissed a man. He didn’t understand what Sehun was blabbering about. “What?” said the clueless Baekhyun.

Sehun rolled his tongue on his mouth and stood in front of Baekhyun. Looking down to Baekhyun, he said, “Why don’t you suck my dick.”

“Excuse me?” Drunk Baekhyun couldn’t possibly think straight. He slightly moved away from Sehun, but Sehun has already cornered him.

Sehun slowly unbuttoned his shirt. “You said you never did it. Now that makes me wonder if you’re truly a man.”

Baekhyun tried to stand up but Sehun pushed him back to his place. “We need to know your true sexuality. Aren’t you curious the slightest bit?”

Baekhyun was furious. “I’m fucking straight, you fucking gay.”

Sehun paused. “Now, that’s where you’re _fucking_ wrong.” He removed his shirt, threw it on the floor. His abs—flexed itself in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun has no choice but watch his chiseled muscles. He may not be the buffest, but he’s got a great body.

Sehun continued, “I’ve done it with men, that’s where I found out I was a straight guy. I _hated_ it when a guy is inside me. Hated it.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “Then, what the _fuck_ is this?” slightly raising his voice, all confused. Scared for his own good.

Sehun eye’s smiled, “Helping out a friend.”

“Fuck you.” Baekhyun stood up, making Sehun step aside. He walked away.

“You said you’ve never done it with your girlfriend?”

This made Baekhyun pause, couldn’t blink an eye. “I never said that.”

“It’s all on your body language and your eyes, dude.”

Baekhyun inhaled sharply, admitting Sehun was right. “It’s because I respect her.”

“Please. Says most men I know who now only wants fuck men,” Sehun said sarcastically. “Men have their urges that _needs_ to be satisfied, Baekhyun. Even women. Don’t tell me you never felt that urge to your girlfriend?”

Baekhyun remembered his girlfriend only the same morning. He clenched his jaws. He told himself to move from his place to not make him look guilty or weak.

“Tsk. Tsk. I feel bad for your girlfriend. I’d fuck her, if you let me.”

Baekhyun’s tempered sparked. He turned his head to Sehun with fire in his eyes. “Don’t talk like that about Yuri. Did you see what I did just while back?”

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Hm. So, that’s your definition of being a man. I mean, you never really touched her. And my guess, you never really touched…Yuri.”

“You don’t know me—you don’t know our relationship, you motherfucker.”

Sehun snickered. “Ooh. Did I push a button?” He slowly walked towards Baekhyun, unbelting his pants. “Prove me wrong.” He freed his large bent penis from his pants as soon as he reached Baekhyun.

Baekhyun only look at Sehun’s eyes, feeling challenged, he didn’t want to look down to his cock.

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed,” Sehun said with so much assurance that was slightly pulling Baekhyun. “I’ve done it, and it’s really one way to know your true sexuality.” Sehun gently pushed Baekhyun down to his knees. But Baekhyun locked his eyes to Sehun as he gets taller from his view. “It’s going to be all right. It will stay between us,” he said.

He didn’t understand why was he following Sehun’s orders, his body has a mind of its own and just obeyed Sehun.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and slowly looked at Sehun’s well-shaven genitals. He felt a little intimidated because he hadn’t shaved his, never did. But he never thought penis could look so attractive. He has his, he saw Chanyeol’s but they never were attractive as Sehun’s.

It kinda turned him on.

“That’s it.” Sehun slowly said as pulled his pants down more.

Baekhyun gulped. His hand trembled as he touched Sehun’s soft and smooth penis.

Sehun gasped when Baekhyun’s long fingers touched him.

Baekhyun’s still a virgin. He never ate anyone’s genitals. But there was something _not_ wrong about him opening his mouth for Sehun. He doesn’t know why. He slowly sucked Sehun’s penis, still unsure about everything.

Skin moved back and forth as his hand and mouth stroked the well-scented penis.

_Why does his sweat smells good?_

Sehun’s getting hard, he thrusted his hips to Baekhyun, grabbing his head. “Oh. Good boy,” he moaned.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes upwards to check Sehun, then he sucked faster, there was something turning him on about it, he started to taste tiny bits of Sehun. Sehun thrusted harder—pushing himself to Baekhyun’s throat.

It made Baekhyun choked, he started to drool, and water formed on his eyes. But Sehun couldn’t stop himself, he felt so good.

“Suck my balls.”

Sehun moaned louder as Baekhyun followed his order.

Sehun detached himself from Baekhyun, taking a deep breath. He held Baekhyun’s chin and lift it up to him. “Let’s get to the bed.” He turned his back to Baekhyun as he got completely naked, removing his shoes and pants, showing his perfect, rounded ass. He stroked his own penis at the bed as he waited for Baekhyun to come to him.

Baekhyun’s feet initiated and started walking towards the bed. He removed his shoes and pants along the way, freeing his own cock, who was clearly much shorter than Sehun’s. He saw no judgement in Sehun’s eyes which made him feel a little better. Baekhyun was already as hard as Sehun.

Sehun kneeled onto his bed as he gave way to Baekhyun to sit on his silk sheets. “I’m going to be gentle with you. Though,” he paused as he let Baekhyun lay in front of him—laying everything on the table. He continued, “I have one rule: no kissing on the lips.”

Baekhyun had no reaction, he wasn’t interested either. At least, not yet.

“Turn around.”

Baekhyun followed—he turned his back to Sehun.

Sehun massaged Baekhyun’s ass, stroking his asshole as he passed by it. “Get on your knees.” Baekhyun did as told. He slapped Baekhyun’s ass, crouched down to his asshole and spitted on it. Then, he stroked the asshole.

Baekhyun never thought he’d feel such pleasure from it. Sehun knew how to play with his hand well.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun gulped, he was feeling pain but it was also sensual. His eyes widened when he felt something was coming inside him, it was Sehun’s finger for fucking—the middle one. Sehun did it slowly as he assumed it was Baekhyun’s first time. “Fuck!”

Sehun insert his other finger to Baekhyun’s mouth, as he was still fingering Baekhyun. “Suck it.”

Baekhyun sucked, and even bit him. Sehun liked that. Sehun removed his finger on Baekhyun’s mouth and started massaging and softly squeezing one of Baekhyun’s erected nipples with it, with Baek’s saliva.

“Yes, do you like that?”

Baekhyun could only groan, he had his fists clenched.

“Yes, you do. Don’t you?”

Sehun detached for a while to reach his side table. He opened the drawer to grab a condom. He ripped it with his mouth, and rolled it to him.

Baekhyun was scared what’s going to happen next. He dug his face to the bed and let Sehun take care of him.

Sehun pressed his body to Baekhyun’s back, pressing his hard penis to Baekhyun’s ass, and grabbed his neck. He whispered, “Are you ready? Don’t be scared.” He didn’t wait for a response and went into position. He held his cock and teased Baekhyun’s ass with it.

The head of Sehun’s cock was too big for Baekhyun’s asshole.

“Open yourself to me.”

Baekhyun just followed and stretched his asshole open for Sehun.

Sehun held Baekhyun’s waist as he slowly inserted his cock to his partner’s ass.

Baekhyun screamed in pain, Sehun has barely entered, not even an inch. Sehun stroked Baekhyun’s dick to make him feel better, and Baekhyun did feel better.

“It’s all right.” Sehun bit his lips as he slowly pushed himself to Baekhyun’s tight ass.

Baekhyun shed a tear because of the pain he was feeling. Sehun spitted on his finger and stroked it on his partner’s ass.

Baekhyun felt an unexpected tremendous amount of sensation after Sehun reached a certain point inside him. _It was pleasurable, very._

When Sehun finally entered Baekhyun, he held both of Baekhyun’s hips, and slowly thrusted, watching how Baekhyun was doing.

“Touch yourself, Baekhyun.” The bed slowly started shaking fast. Baekhyun stroked his own, and felt different kinds of pleasure and pain. “That’s it, you’re doing good.”

Sehun started kneeling straight, and Baekhyun didn’t realize he was pushing himself to Sehun—who was massaging his own nipples. “You’re so good,” he groaned.

Once Sehun’s dick slipped, he flipped Baekhyun to him with hostile. Baekhyun was in agony, but for some reason he wanted more.

“You like that?”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded hesitantly in pain.

Now, Baekhyun was open wide, it was much easier for Sehun.

Sehun inserted himself once more to Baekhyun, now facing each other. Baekhyun spread his legs wide, moaning. Sehun grabbed both of Baekhyun’s wrists up above him as he pressed himself inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun liked that—rough. Losing control. He couldn’t help but to look at Sehun as he stroked his cock. Sehun looked so attractive from his view—on top of him. Sehun wasn’t looking back to him, but his strong jawline and boney Adam’s apple was. He has been staring at his Sehun’s neck. He couldn’t help it—he pulled Sehun down to him so he could kiss his neck. Sehun didn’t mind, he kept thrusting himself to Baekhyun. He never realized how Sehun smelled so good, even better than the woman he made out with. Even his sweat tasted good.

“Get on top of me.”

Sehun laid down on the bed, and let Baekhyun sit on top of him. Baekhyun sucked his penis, gave him a hand job, he then started kissing Sehun bottom up as he sat on top of him, grinding his rock hard penis.

Baekhyun massacred Sehun’s toned abs with his lips and tongue—and sometimes, teeth—and worked his way up to Sehun’s nipple. He licked it and played it with the tip of his tongue, while he massaged and squeezed the other with his fingers.

Sehun liked that.

Baekhyun started working his way up again to his chest then to his neck.

But, Sehun said, “Stop,” as soon as Baekhyun got closer to his face. “No kissing.”

So Baekhyun didn’t. He slowly inserted himself and Sehun started thrusting his hips to him. The pain he felt lessened as he kissed Sehun’s neck.

Sehun helped Baekhyun by giving him a handjob, as he let him kiss him.

“I’m coming,” moaned Sehun. Sehun removed his condom and said, “Finish me.” He pushed Baekhyun’s shoulder down, letting him know to give him a blowjob.

“Oh yeah.” Sehun moaned in pleasure. He helped Baekhyun by giving himself a handjob because he wanted it faster. Baekhyun got to taste more and more of him. “Swallow it.”

Sehun’s cum started to squirt on Baekhyun’s mouth, Baekhyun kept stroking. He was pleasantly surprised he tasted so good.

Sehun grunted after he finished, he gently pushed Baekhyun away from genitals, and let it rest.

But Baekhyun hasn’t cum yet. He lay beside Sehun and finished himself. “Fuck!” he cried after he came out, and spread his cum around his body.

“Good for you,” Sehun commented.

Both of them breathed heavily, craving for rest.

Baekhyun didn’t know why but he wanted to cuddle Sehun. Sehun let him hug him, but he wasn’t hugging back. Both of his hands were under his head.

Sehun was precise when he said, “I don’t want your junk behind me.”

Baekhyun nodded, distanced his cock away from Sehun. He just wanted to rest, but he felt very satisfied and sort of happy.

Light seeped through the drapes struck Baekhyun’s eyes that woke him up from his long sleep. He immediately felt a headache from a mild hungover. His eyes were squinted and slightly swollen.

He looked around his surrounding, and he was alone at a huge bedroom. His eyes widened when everything flashed through his mind. His instincts immediately lifted the sheet that was covering him only to see that he was completely naked.

“Fuck.”

He could still smell his own cum around him.

“Fuck.”

Images kept appearing inside his head about what just happened.

“Fuuuuuck.”

He pulled his hair when he realized what just took place.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Fuck.”

He tried to get out of bed but he immediately felt pain underneath.

“Fucking hell,” he cried.

He tried to stretch his muscle around it and it was painful, he could cry. He took a moment for himself before he got out of bed.

He tried to be careful getting out, enduring the pain that he was feeling behind him. He, then, wore the robe that that was lying at the end of the bed.

He couldn’t walk properly so he chose to sat down even if it hurt—either way, it was painful.

His heart beat raced. He still couldn’t believe what just happen. Then, he saw a glass of drink placed on the side table.

 _‘Drink this’_ was written on a small piece of paper. He did drink it, it tasted spicy for his taste buds. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt a little bit better.

He looked around the room, scanning for his clothes. But it was nowhere to be found. He became anxious.

_Should I go outside?_

_What would others think?_

“Fuuuuuck.”

_I don’t want to be in this position._

He flinched from his position when someone knocked on the door and opened it. It was a housekeeper. He couldn’t stand up, it was too painful.

His eyes widened in fear, scared what would their maid think of him. He was on a fucking robe. On her fucking master’s bed. On a fucking morning. He stuttered.

“Mr. Sehun would like to meet you at the gym. We took care of your clothes.”

The maid left the room before he could say anything.

“Shit.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide open as he left the room, cautious about his every move, hoping no one could see him. It was a huge house, after all. He remembered where the gym was, it was at the first floor.

Staircase was the hardest for him, he took one step at a time, inhaling deeply on each step. 

When he reached the first floor, he saw that the gym’s door was open. He could hear someone’s heavy footsteps running on a treadmill.

Baekhyun’s eyes was surprised after seeing a man running butt-naked, wearing nothing but running shoes and a watch. It made him recoil from his position, he realized it was Sehun.

“Fuck, bro! Where’s your clothes?” he exclaimed, looking at the opposite direction.

Sehun pushed himself up from the treadmill, spreading his legs wide as he placed them on the side, when he heard Baekhyun’s voice. Then, he pressed stop on the machine.

“You’re awake!” said Sehun as he grabbed the towel next to him and started walking towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun heard Sehun’s voice came closer so he looked to his direction.

“Fuck you, Sehun.” He immediately looked away after seeing Sehun’s cock dangling around.

“What? As if it was your first time seeing this.” He patted his sweaty skin with the towel. “Why are you so self-conscious?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and finally faced Sehun, but he refused to look down. It was the dick he sucked.

“What if you maids saw you?”

Sehun howled, “People here know I ran naked. I just don’t know who’s interested to see it.” He rolled his eyes down to Baekhyun’s body. “So…how are you _down there?”_

Baekhyun gulped, didn’t know what to say. _Of course, it hurts._

Sehun could tell from Baekhyun’s face, so he said, “It’s gonna be fine. You’re all right.” He beamed.

Sehun rubbed his hair with the tower. “Hey, wanna go to shower together?”

Baekhyun’s face was in surprise. “Wh—“

“I was messing with you.” Sehun patted Baekhyun at his shoulder. “Smile a little bit.” He walked back inside the gym and head towards a door that seemed like a bathroom. “See you at lunch. Go take a shower.”

_Lunch?_

After taking one of the best and refreshing showers Baekhyun has ever had, he went to the kitchen, where a housekeeper said the lunch was. He got to wear his clothes back, except the suit—it wasn’t necessary.

He sat at the 6-seater table, in front of a huge window, just inside the kitchen, where the food was served. There were two huge sandwiches on his plate, seemed healthy with all the greens he saw mixed on beef. He didn’t what it was, but it was appetizing.

He stared at the garden through the window and observed how clean the yard already was. He saw someone’s reflection on the glass, and he saw Sehun after he turned around who wearing shorts and a printed shirt with his hair still damp.

It was overwhelming to Baekhyun how simple Sehun could get, despite the weird habits he has, like running naked.

He appreciated Sehun’s simplicity.

Sehun came in with face down looking to his phone. “Sorry, business,” he said as soon as he reached the table, then turned his phone upside down. “Please, help yourself.” Sehun gestured at the food.

Baekhyun ate the healthy sandwich, perfect for his empty stomach.

A thick roll of hundred dollar bills suddenly slid through the side of Baekhyun’s table, putting him to a stop.

Baekhyun hadn’t finished the food on his mouth when he looked to Sehun. “What’s this?” he asked, unsure what to think.

“My payment. You did really good.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. Was he supposed to be happy? To be offended? That Sehun just treated him like a fucking prostitute?

“I mean, for saving my life,” Sehun cleared.

It was like an _ahh-moment_ for Baekhyun. “Well, that’s very generous of you.” But he still shamelessly pocketed the money. “Thanks.”

They continued on eating without saying a word. None of them dared to talk about what happened last night.

Baekhyun was feeling a lot of pressure, and avoided Sehun’s eye contact at all cost. Unless, of course, he talked to him.

“Say,” Sehun spoke. “You can drive, right?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Drive well?”

Baekhyun paused for a short while and quickly evaluate his skills. “Sure.”

“That’s good.” Sehun nodded in approval, having his lips curved downwards. “You drove through the _tunnel_?”

Baekhyun stopped, gulping the food on his mouth. He felt trivial. He already knew what Sehun was talking about.

“Caprica?”

Sehun nodded.

Tunnel Caprica, the infamous tunnel lying underneath the Turris Caelo mountains. A tunnel about 38 kilometers long, making it one of the longest road tunnels in the world. Thirty to forty-minute drive, less if you drove faster. Well, _if you could_.

Why would Sehun ask such questions with caution?

Baekhyun knew the answer.

Everyone in town knew the answer.

The answer was simple, it was a glimpse of hell.

It wasn’t cursed at all, it was under the sacred mountain, after all. But very few still drive in it—very few. At was a 30-minute pure isolation, only the strongest could endure.

“Uhm—“ mumbled Baekhyun.

Sehun slid another rolled bills to Baekhyun.

“…Uhm, yeah. I have.”

“I thought so,” said Sehun. “Just don’t tell your girlfriend or anyone.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in fear, remembering something he had forgotten.

_Fuck, Yuri._


	4. trēs

Alcohol … indeed led to damnation. _His_ damnation.

It happened so fast. Baekhyun gulped and endured the pain that he was feeling underneath as he drove his car. He immediately left Sehun’s place as soon as he finished his lunch with him. How could he forget about Yuri?

Nothing’s scarier than a mad wife. In Baekhyun’s case, a mad girlfriend.

Baekhyun’s cell phone screen turned black as soon as he tried to turn it on—he was out of battery, he had no idea if Yuri had been trying to contact him or not. Her angry calls and messages were the last thing he was hoping for to receive. He didn’t want to fight, he hated it. He was thinking of excuses to tell her. But different thoughts occupied his mind.

“Fucking shit.”

He lost his virginity.

“Fucking shit.”

And he lost it to a _fucking_ man.

He took a deep breath and let the road keep him sane as he drove back to his place, hoping for the best.

Baekhyun’s eyes wandered slowly around his place with his heart pounding hard, nervous for his life, but at the same time, he didn’t want to show it. Just to mask his guilt of some sort. 

He could see the entirety of his place only at one look.

Empty living room, empty kitchen, empty bed.

So far, so good.

Baekhyun sighed in relief that there wasn’t a mad Yuri waiting for him. If no one brought it up, then there wouldn’t be a fight or misunderstandings. 

He placed his phone on the backless chair that served his side table next to his bed, leaving it charging. Tired, he sat on the edge of his bed, massaging his forehead.

_‘I’m not a virgin anymore.’_

He closed his eyes, feeling regretful about everything. He wouldn’t drink that much again, ever.

_‘Fuck.’_

He shook his head with eyes wide open. Closing it only reminded him of what had occurred—every detail, every sensation. He didn’t know what to feel.

“Fuck,” he muttered, full of regret. “What the fuck was I thinking?”

His phone in his peripherals blinked as soon as it had some charge, grabbing Baekhyun’s attention. He took a deep breath, _praying_ for the best.

He only received one message

From Yuri.

Who else?

**I’m breaking up with u**

It took a while before the message processed in Baekhyun’s mind. He read it again, and again, until the words ‘break up with you’ was imprinted in his mind.

“Fuck,” he finally said a word. “Fuck,” he said it again.

_‘She’s not serious,’_ he thought. But knowing Yuri, Baekhyun knew Yuri wasn’t playing—she was mad. 

Baekhyun was never used to this feeling. Yuri had broken up with him a couple of times like this, and though they always found a way to make it up, he’d always thought and felt it would be final and real. He probably would never get used to the feeling.

He didn’t know what to feel. He took a deep breath, lying down to his bed. “I don’t know what to do. What should I do?” There were too many thoughts inside his head. Too much, not only Yuri.

Baekhyun jerked awake when suddenly a sharp splash of cold water slapped his face. His mouth opened, his eyes squeezed close, as he pulled his body up from his bed. He didn’t realize he fell asleep in the same position. 

“You stupid bastard!”

Baekhyun wiped his wet face with his hand and saw Yuri standing in front of him after he opened his eyes. It was already dark in his place. It must be nighttime already, he fell asleep for too long. No light was lit but he could recognize Yuri’s figure, and he could see her eyes were glowering at him.

“You. Fucking. Stupid. Bastard!” Yuri slapped Baekhyun’s shoulder with her handbag at every word she spoke. 

“Stop! Stop! I’m fucking awake,” shouted Baekhyun, protecting himself with his arm, already feeling irritated—waking him up with water. The wetness began to spread on his clothes. “What the hell are you thinking?”

“Why the _hell_ are you not answering my phone calls? Since when did you get back?” 

“My phone was dead.”

“My phone was dead, my phone was dead,” she mocked, blabbering his words. “Freaking excuses.”

Baekhyun stood up to face Yuri better, and held her arms. “I’m telling the truth, baby.”

Yuri jolted her arms away from him. “Don’t _‘baby’_ me! Then why didn't you call me after you charged!?”

“I fell asleep.”

“Fuck you!”

“Yuri—“

“Did you fuck some rich woman at that party?!” 

“WHAT?! No!” That was his initial instinct speaking, to lie. Then an image of everything that had happened—the foreign woman, fucking Sehun, _literally_ —flashed in his mind in a split second. “C’mo—,” he stuttered. 

Yuri’s eyes widened, raging with anger, after seeing Baekhyun’s reaction even under the dark room. “You—“

Then Baekhyun remembered something. “Wait, no. Baby, look,” he patted his back pockets but it was empty, then patted his front pocket and felt something thick. He pulled it out from his pocket and showed it to Yuri. “Look.”

Yuri slightly calmed down when she recognized rolled bills in Baekhyun’s hand. “Is that?”

Baekhyun sighed in relief and nodded.

“Oh, my god,” Yuri gasped, grabbing the money from Baekhyun’s hand. “How much are these?” She sat on the bed as she removed the elastic band that was holding the bills.

“I don’t know,” replied Baekhyun, sitting next to her. “I haven’t counted it yet.”

Yuri took her phone from her bag and lit the bills with the phone screen light. “It’s all twenties,” she remarked as she scanned through all the bills. “There must be, like, fifteen hundred dollars in here.”

“What?!” Baekhyun’s mouth gaped, even he was surprised.

“How rich are these people, Baek?”

Baekhyun’s side lips formed into a smile, pleasant to hear that he received such an amount. He pulled something again from his pocket. “Look, babe.”

Yuri’s brows furrowed, lips apart, after seeing another rolled bill on his hand. “What?” Her head tilted. “Baek, what did you do?”

“I guess… I saved a rich man’s ass.”

Yuri scoffed, “Oh, Baek. Come here.” She grabbed Baekhyun’s nape, dropping all her things on the floor, and pulled him close to her for a kiss. 

Baekhyun felt weak in his stomach with the aggressiveness of her kiss. Then he whispered while she kissed him, “I thought you were breaking up with me, baby?”

Yuri pulled back to look at him. “I just wanted your attention.” Then she kissed him again, darting her tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun moaned with her kiss, his hand running to her neck. Their lips parted, foreheads leaning against each other. Yuri groaned, “I missed you so much. I thought you replaced me with some rich, old hag.”

Baekhyun chuckled at her statement. Then he looked directly into her eyes, tips of their lips touching one another. “Let’s do it,” he said. “Let’s fuck.”

The light in Yuri’s eyes changed, they looked hungry. “Baekhyun.” Yuri stood up in front of Baekhyun and pushed him harshly down to his bed.

Baekhyun breathed heavily, his heart pounding hard, as he watched Yuri crawl and sat on top of him. One thing he liked about her was her feistiness and how he always felt wanted around her despite the constant fights they had. 

Yuri pulled Baekhyun’s shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. She bent her body down to kiss him on his neck to his lips. Baekhyun caressed her smooth and soft thighs under her dress. 

“Undress me, baby,” she whispered as she kissed him. 

Baekhyun pulled himself up from the bed and did as told. She was wearing a shirt dress. Baekhyun began to unbutton them one by one as Yuri tickled him with kisses on his neck. On the third button, impatience overtook Yuri so she stripped herself and threw her dress on the floor. 

She held Baekhyun’s nape as she slowly pushed him down to the bed, grinding herself to him while she dug her tongue to his mouth. Baekhyun bit her lips as her thrusts intensified while she unbuckled his belt. 

“Ah…,” a breathy moan escaped Baekhyun’s lips when Yuri ran her hand down to his body, to his cock inside his pants, and stroked it firmly. She stroked it once more and he was hard as fuck. 

Baekhyun clenched his jaws, his stomach tensed at the sensation. He held Yuri’s waist as they both bit each other’s lips. She put Baekhyun’s hands higher to her back, telling him to unhook her bra. He fidgeted his fingers around her bra, unable to unhook them.

Yuri softly giggled as she helped Baekhyun unhook her bra. Baekhyun gave up and leaned his elbows against the bed as he watched his girlfriend get naked on top of him. 

It was dark, yes, with the nightlight from the window only lighting the room. But the eyes could still see so much under the dark if one looked closely. 

Baekhyun inhaled deeply when Yuri unveiled herself to him, his guts weakened when she put his hands onto her breasts. He squeezed them and Yuri smiled. It was soft. He felt so aroused, his dick getting harder and harder, pushing itself into her warm opening. Yuri felt him between her legs as she pressed her breasts to his bare chest as she went back to kissing him on his lips. 

No words were spoken, only groans and moans.

Baekhyun tried to dominate the kiss but Yuri was too aggressive with hers but he kinda liked it still. Being controlled. Being under.

Yuri trailed her kiss down to his neck, to his body ‘till she reached his pants, standing on her feet. She unzipped his pants and pulled everything out, showing everything to her. 

Yuri kneeled on the bed, directing Baekhyun to change positions, to put his head where the pillows were at. So Baekhyun did as directed. He watched Yuri bent down to his erected cock, and she gently kissed the tip of it, tickling Baekhyun. And she kissed it again, and slightly licked it. Sucked him a couple of times as she held his cock. 

Baekhyun liked it. It felt good. He wanted more. But Yuri trailed her kiss back up to his body, to his lips. 

“Your turn, baby,” she said as she kissed him, then she pulled his shoulder and turned Baekhyun over to her with her back laying on the bed. 

Baekhyun kneeled down between her legs. He suddenly felt nervous. He didn’t want to do it, to eat her clit. 

“What’s wrong, Baek?” 

Baekhyun gulped, shaking his head as a response, unsure if she could see that. He slowly pulled her panties down. And he could see _Yuri._ All of her. “You look beautiful, baby.” He went back to kissing her lips, then he whispered, “Have you cleaned it?”

Yuri flinched. “What?”

Baekhyun was nervous. He didn’t find it appealing, but he didn’t want to look selfish, and didn’t want to upset his girlfriend. “Nothing. I love you, baby.” He crawled down between her legs, and Yuri opened them wide for him. 

Baekhyun breathed heavily. He could see it, smell it, and even feel the heat that was coming from it. It was glistening, she was wet.

He was thinking, ‘ _What the hell am I doing?’_

His heart was pounding loud, Yuri was waiting for him.

_‘Fuck it,’_ he thought.

Yuri softly gasped when his tongue slowly licked her folds, her stomach tensed when he did it again. Her skin was burning. Baekhyun was shyly playing with his tongue, treating her womanhood as if it was his first time kissing someone. And it was teasing Yuri, how slow and gentle he was with his tongue, not digging deep enough and exploring around. He certainly didn’t know how to do it, but Yuri kinda liked it. It showed that it must be really his first time. 

“Come here, baby.” She pulled Baekhyun up to her and went back to sucking his tongue. She looked into him while he kissed her, and he looked so beautiful. 

Yuri bent her head to kiss his neck as she turned him over below her. She sat on his cock, still kissing and softly biting his neck while grinding him. Her hands ran down his chest that she always liked holding, then up and down to his bulky abdomen.

Baekhyun couldn’t control his moans, he liked what Yuri was doing to him. He sifted his hand through her hair and slightly pulled them. He looked at Yuri with dazed eyes and went back to kissing her.

Yuri stroked Baekhyun’s cock as he kissed her, and carefully inserted herself to him. “Oh, Baekhyun,” she moaned. She sat up straight and slowly pushed herself into him. 

Baekhyun groaned at the feeling.

She took Baekhyun’s hands and placed them on her breasts. Baekhyun squeezed them tight as Yuri humped herself onto Baekhyun. He squeezed her tighter and tighter as the sensation and feeling intensified. His hips thrusted itself faster onto her, craving for more of this fucking sensation. 

No words could come out of their mouths, only loud breaths and screams. 

“Baby, you’re so thick,” moaned Yuri as she bent down back to Baekhyun’s body and kissed his neck. 

Baekhyun locked his arms around her waist as he thrusted faster and faster, reaching climax. “Baby, I’m coming.”

“Oh, god, no,” she snapped and immediately detached herself away from him, laying beside him.

Baekhyun grunted loud as he squirted out. He was panting loud, feeling a little weak and a little lightheaded, craving for a cuddle. He pulled Yuri to his arms and kissed her cheeks.

Yuri made herself comfortable next to Baekhyun's arms.

“Was I good?” He whispered into her hair.

“Huh?” Yuri glanced at Baekhyun. She wasn’t exactly the most satisfied. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, you were good.”

“Thank you, baby,” said Baekhyun, feeling a little sleepy. “ _You_ were good.” He closed his eyes and was able to immediately fall asleep.

Baekhyun was still so tired from the night before, the night with Sehun.

Baekhyun heard a mumbling sound. He blinked his eyes open and it was brighter in his place. It was morning, or at least the next day.

“Did you hear that?” 

His eyes trailed to the woman who laid beside him, Yuri. 

Then, he remembered. 

Ah, yes, they had sex.

Baekhyun collected himself, then said in a gravelly voice, “Hear what?” 

Yuri silenced Baekhyun and turned her head around, attentively listening to the sound she just heard. Baekhyun also controlled his breath to listen with Yuri. 

Baekhyun’s ears tingled when he heard a _familiar beep_ of a vehicle. 

“That!” exclaimed Yuri right away when she heard a car honked twice. 

It sounded like the same honk he heard when he had saved a man who got overdosed, Sehun. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. 

_‘Is he here?’_

Baekhyun jumped out from his bed, naked, having panic thoughts. ‘ _Holy shit, what is he doing here?’_

Yuri pulled herself up from the bed, covering herself with the sheet. “Baekhyun, what’s up?” 

Baekhyun only looked at her, trying to compose himself. He must not jump into conclusions. 

The car honked once more, this time, longer.

Baekhyun darted his eyes towards the blinds near the door and slowly walked towards it. He pulled the blinds slightly open to peek outside.

There he was, Oh fucking Sehun. Leaning on his black G-Wagon, wearing jeans and black turtleneck under a long khaki coat… and blue aviators.

Baekhyun’s heart dropped when Sehun turned his head to Baekhyun’s directions, noticing the slight movements from the blinds. “Shit,” he cursed, immediately pulling away from the blinds.

“Shit,” he muttered again. He ran back to his bed and took the first pair of shorts he got his hands on—a boxer shorts—from his cupboard. 

“Why? Who was that?” Asked Yuri, watching his boyfriend in a haste.

“U-Uhm,” he stuttered, grabbing the sweater hanging on the headboard of his bed. “I-It’s—,” he couldn’t think straight. His head was all over the place. Sehun was outside his place! “Just stay here.” He pointed a finger to Yuri and ran towards the door.

The sun was bright when Baekhyun opened the door, making him frown deeper with his eyes squinting at Sehun. He gave the man who was still leaning at his vehicle a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here_ look, as he closed the door. He immediately dug his bare hands onto his sweater due to the chilly climate.

“Just woke up?” Sehun scoffed, sliding his aviators above his head. 

With Baekhyun’s hair all over the place, he shook his head and brushed his hair with his hand as he walked to Sehun. “What’s up?” He tried to keep his cool, Sehun must be there for _business_.

But Baekhyun couldn’t help but be in awe at the shiny black G-Wagon behind Sehun since it was his first time seeing it under the sunlight. It was nearly 7-foot high.

“Yeah, I was around the area…” Sehun opened the door of his car and took a leather coat bag and a string bag.

Sehun continued, “I thought of dropping by you these.” He handed the things to Baekhyun.

“For tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“5PM, right?”

Sehun nodded. “The clothes are a little old, but I think it’ll fit you just fine.

“Baekhyun?”

“Shit,” Baekhyun cursed as soon as he heard Yuri’s voice. He gritted his teeth, nervously turning around to face Yuri. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey,” Yuri weakly said as if she just woke up. She tied her hair to a bun as she walked towards them. She was only wearing one of Baekhyun’s thin shirts and a loose short, revealing _a lot_ of her white youthful skin from head to toe. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened when two bumps from her shirt wanted to reveal itself from them. 

_‘Where’s her fucking bra?’_ He thought.

Sehun looked at Baekhyun, scoffing at him. “Finally did the deed, huh?” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say with Yuri approaching them and her breasts saying hello to them. 

“You must be… Yuri,” said Sehun, smiling, handing his hand to her as soon as she reached them.

Yuri blinked, surprised that this man, that _this tall, dashing man,_ knew her name. She felt flattered. “Oh.” She gave a shy smile, reaching her hand to Sehun.

A thorn pierced through Baekhyun’s chest seeing their interaction, and how Yuri flirtatiously looked at the flirtatious Sehun. And he could just see the subtle smirk in Sehun’s cheek, he could just see and feel it. Despite it being their first time interacting, it was obvious to Baekhyun that she was blown away by how good looking Sehun was, such charisma he had.

Who wouldn’t be?

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. ‘ _What the fuck, Baekhyun?’_

_‘I’d fuck her, if you let me.’_ Baekhyun clearly recalled what Sehun said. 

“Ok, that’s enough.” Baekhyun pushed the coat bag to Yuri to cover her front, separating her and Sehun apart. But she was still mesmerized by Sehun's eyes. 

“Baekhyun told me everything about you,” said Sehun, not breaking eye contact with Yuri.

“What?” Baekhyun and Yuri said in unison, only Yuri was a little shy and blushing.

“Though he didn’t tell me you were _this_ beautiful,” added Sehun. 

Yuri blushed, softly chuckling, “He’s kinda protective.”

Sehun raised his brows to Baekhyun, “Oh, is he?” His lips slightly curved downwards. “Protective.” Then, rolled his eyes back to Yuri. “Well, I understand. A woman as pretty as you should be protected.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun darted his eyes at Sehun, warning him. “Don’t.”

Sehun scoffed, “Protective.”

_'Piece of shit,’_ Baekhyun thought.

Sehun clapped his hands. “Say what, me and my friends are going to the club downtown tonight. You guys are invited.”

“What?” Baekhyun reacted.

“Yes!” Yuri exclaimed.

“No,” Baekhyun then disapproved. “No, we’re not going,” he said decisively. He looked at Yuri, wearing a serious frown, and said in a low voice, “We’re not going.”

_Baekhyun was scared._

Yuri pouted, “But, why? It’s been so long since we last went to a club.”

“Yeah, Baekhyun. You guys don’t have to drink, just be there. Even just for an hour,” said Sehun, again, with his promising tone. It was absolutely frustrating to Baekhyun how Sehun always managed to get into his head and make everything feel okay. 

“Please, Baekhyun,” begged Yuri.

_Baekhyun was scared not only for him and Yuri._

Baekhyun inhaled from his teeth. “But I have a shift tonight.” He tried to find an excuse.

“Just ditch it,” suggested Sehun.

“Yeah, just let Chanyeol take your shift. Please.”

“That’s right!” Encouraged Sehun even though he didn’t know who they were talking about. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes in frustration. “Fine,” he said against his will.

“Yes!”

“Good. See you both tonight. 10PM.” Sehun walked around his car and drove away.

_Baekhyun was scared of what Sehun was capable of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this! I was committed to finishing an on going fic at the time >< Anyway, I think this would be longer than I projected. Though I hope no more than 10 chapters. What do you think of this chapter? 
> 
> The club scene was supposed to be on this chapter but igotlazy. But lmk what you think so I won't be lazy! Feel free to call me Jae btw!
> 
> Follow me **[@jaeandbats on twitter](https://twitter.com/jaeandbats)** for updates!
> 
>  **Shameless plug:[The Imaginary One](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1075246/).** It’s a 5.5 thumbs up for me out of 5 XDDD jkjk. I’m feeling high. 
> 
> Bye. [Click it.](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1075246/) Read it. Enjoy it.


	5. quattuor (part 1)

_‘Why the fuck did I say yes.’_

Baekhyun was anxious all afternoon. 

He couldn’t get his head off of the possibilities that could happen later that night at High C’s, the club downtown that Sehun talked about. Baekhyun had never been there since it was an exclusive place. He’d barely been in that area, especially at night—where he had heard stories that the driveway was often packed with sports and luxury cars with people coming out of it in the weirdest fashion, both literally and figuratively.

Baekhyun was never really the type to hang around in bars or clubs frequently, he only did so when a friend invited him on some occasions, and it’s a good excuse to socialize and let loose. But it had been months since he was last invited, he had been too focused on his own commitments. 

_‘I must protect Yuri,’_ he thought. _‘I must protect myself.’_

Sehun wasn’t picky with his prey. He didn’t discriminate. He would insert his _damn_ cock to whichever hole he wanted. That was what Baekhyun was afraid of—Sehun’s unpredictability. He couldn’t tell Yuri what kind of a person Sehun was because that would only reveal what had happened between him and Sehun. 

_‘Or maybe I’m overthinking things?’_ He wondered. _‘He seems harmless outside the bed.’_

“What the hell am I complaining about? He gave me 4K,” he mumbled to himself as he twisted the shower knob off. He was in the shower.

Water dripped from the tips of his hair falling to the wet tiled floor of his bathroom. And his eyes noticed the _bush_ that was going around down there, protecting his _dignity._ If he still had one. Not after what had happened the night before. Then he remembered Sehun’s—that looked alluring. Baekhyun wondered if he had his cleaned, he wondered would it look as pleasing? 

Baekhyun suddenly couldn’t get the idea off his mind, suddenly having the urge to cut his bush down right that moment. Maybe it would make him feel better, more confident about himself. And it may be _convenient_ to cut it down this moment than later.

 _‘I’m not doing this for anyone.’_ Baekhyun thought to himself. _‘I’m doing this for myself. No, I’m not trying to impress anyone. Not because we’d meet later.’_

“Just a trim,” he muttered to himself, staring down. 

_‘Just so it happens there’s a party tonight. Just pure coincidence.’_

“Just a trim,” he repeated. 

“What took you so long? Did you sleep there?” Yuri asked, eyeing Baekhyun when he stepped out of the bathroom, as she hooked a large hoop earring on one ear.

Baekhyun scratched his crotch over his shorts, and topless. He stretched his neck from side to side from the sore he felt while doing the procedure. He then stroked his stomach and answered Yuri’s question, “Upset tummy.”

Yuri looked back at the mirror, convinced with his answer. 

“What are you wearing?” Baekhyun asked with a frown while he was drying his hair with a towel. 

After she hooked the other earring on her other ear, she turned to him with an open arm and said, “Well, how do I look?”

Baekhyun stopped drying his hair, a bit stunned, while he evaluated Yuri’s look when she faced her whole body to him. The first thing he noticed were her perky breasts under her string strapped red cropped top. Then she’s also wearing a black high waist mini skirt, revealing a part of her abdomen, finishing it with a black heel. “That’s too revealing,” Baekhyun uttered.

Yuri looked down over her outfit. “No, it’s not,” she retorted. “Besides, this is my best clothes. And this is the only thing I brought.” They had stopped by at Yuri’s place to pick up some of her clothes earlier. She continued, looking back at the mirror in front of her, “You have no choice. If you only listened to me, we could’ve bought clothes earlier.”

Baekhyun arched his brow. “With what?”

She looked at him over the mirror, opening her eyes wide open as if the answer wasn’t obvious.

“The money?” Baekhyun answered himself, referring to the money he received from Sehun.

She raised her shoulders. “Yeah. What else are you going to do with it?” She then gasped, eyes glimmering, “Oh! We can finally go on a trip, Baek!” 

“A trip?”

“Yeah!” 

A trip, something Baekhyun hadn’t thought about. Then images of white beaches and warmer climate appeared in his mind since his country, Ioca, was full of mountains and lands. They could totally afford to go a much less- _earthy_ place with the money he gained. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” he agreed with a wondering smile.

Yuri’s lips curved upwards, delighted that Baekhyun seemed to like the idea. So she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. “Right?” 

Baekhyun stared down at her and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. She smelled good with the usual Eau de Cologne she wore, her eyes looked strong with the dark eye makeup she had. “You look pretty.”

Yuri blushed, and tiptoed to reach for Baekhyun’s lips. “I love you, baby.”

Baekhyun kissed her again, then said, “I gotta get changed.”

“Okay, my handsome boy.” She stared endearingly at him while gently stroking her palm across Baekhyun’s buffed chest to his slender stomach that tickled him. Her hand kept stroking down until she got a hold of his shaft, and squeezed them. Baekhyun grunted, his stomach tensing, suddenly feeling weak. She bit her lower lip and moaned. Then suddenly, she slightly jumped from her position, jerking her hand away from him, as if she got pricked by a thorn. Then Yuri gazed at Baekhyun with a frown, studying him. Then she said slowly, “Okay, go get changed.”

It was past nine in the evening, Baekhyun and Yuri had finished preparing. Baekhyun was wearing a pair of black jeans, a tacky denim jacket over a white shirt. Yuri was looking at him quizzically by the door.

“You don’t like what I’m wearing?” Baekhyun asked, approaching Yuri.

“Shouldn’t you be wearing something more… _suave_? Like the one you wore to his party?” 

“Babe, it’s a club. No one would see me there.” He added, “People sometimes go to clubs with just shirts.”

“I know, but have you seen _that man_?” Her eyes opened wide, and jabbered, “That suave looking man who just stood out there outside your place this morning? That man? They’ll probably be in their suits.” Baekhyun didn’t speak, but he began to think twice. Yuri huffed, “Just make sure don’t ridicule us in front of them.”

Baekhyun shrugged and opened the front door of his place. He left his car parked on the side of the street after he and Yuri came back from Yuri’s place, picking up Yuri’s things. 

“Don’t you think we should call an Uber instead?” Yuri asked, looking at the car with contempt.

“What’s wrong with my car?”

“I mean, you may never know what could happen. You can’t drive if you drink,” she said, implying that there could be a possibility they’d drink. 

“We’re not gonna drink,” uttered Baekhyun firmly. No, he had no plan on drinking. Not after what had happened _that_ night. 

“But you’re not sure about that, babe.”

“Well, _I’m_ not gonna drink,” he retorted. 

Yuri went quiet, then she pouted, “I’m telling you, baby—I’ve said the same thing myself before. And I always end up drinking.”

Baekhyun sighed, because he himself was guilty of the feeling. He always ended up drinking. However, this time, he felt so sure about not drinking even though he could drive. “No, I promise I won’t drink. I have a job tomorrow, remember?” Although Sehun's job for him was in the afternoon, he couldn’t take any chances to have another hangover. 

Yuri grunted in frustration. “Can we just call an Uber?” She pulled her phone out of her tiny purse that could only hold her large phone, a compact powder and lipstick, not even her wallet could fit. She only brought bills. 

“You don’t like going there with my car?”

“Yeah, I don’t,” she grumbled as she tapped on her phone. “Baek, these are rich people. Have some self-respect. At least make yourself look presentable.”

“Babe, the car’s not going inside. We’re just going to park it somewhere.”

Yuri gave Baekhyun a side-eye, glaring at him, then looked back at her phone. “Ha-bloody-ha. Very funny.” Then her mouth circled when something popped out on her phone, someone took her booking. “We got a Mercedes Benz.” She smirked at him. “Two minutes.”

“Benz? You took premium?”

She arched a brow. “Of course.”

Two minutes came by, the shiny black sedan parked outside Baekhyun’s place. Yuri grinned when the vehicle came by, Baekhyun only gently smiled at his girlfriend, shaking his head. It didn’t feel overwhelming for Baekhyun when they entered the luxury vehicle, and it also seemed a bit old. At least they could tell they had ridden a Mercedes. 

Yuri sat closely to Baekhyun, cuddling herself into his shoulder, and Baekhyun wrapped one arm around her waist. “I’m excited,” she said. “It’s been so long since we went out like this at night. Did you miss it?”

Baekhyun scoffed. “Not really.” 

“Why? You’re so fun when you’re drunk.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, you’re just so fun.” She looked up at Baekhyun and closed her eyes, pouting, for a kiss while quietly humming an _‘Mmmh.’_

Baekhyun gulped, staring down at his girlfriend. He avoided her lips but instead leaned closer to her ears, and whispered, “Baby, we’re in someone else’s car.” 

Yuri’s eyes remain closed. “So what?”

Baekhyun glanced at the rear-view mirror of the car and caught the driver looking at them, then they both avoided each other’s gazes. “Yuri, c’mon.” Baekhyun slightly pushed her away, then looked through the window. 

But Yuri still leaned her head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “But isn’t he so handsome?”

Baekhyun looked at Yuri. “Who? Sehun?”

“Yeah. He looked like a celebrity. He’s so tall!”

Baekhyun almost thought the same thing on his first encounter with Sehun at the convenience store. He had thought Sehun was lost inside the convenience store. 

“Baek, what does he do?” Yuri questioned. 

Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts when Yuri asked a question, then slowly, he understood it. “What?” Now that he thought about it, he never really knew. “I don’t—I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Maybe business?” He guessed.

“What the hell did you do to his party then? You didn’t even get to know him?”

“Get to know him?” He repeated her question with a hint of mockery. Why would he want to get to know him? Then, in a snap, he remembered _everything_ about Sehun. _Every-thing_. Regret consumed him that left him wordless. But he immediately snapped out of it. “Oh! I remember it now,” he exclaimed, pretending that he remembered what Sehun does for a living. “I was a bit tipsy that time when he was talking about it. He, uh,” he was thinking of a lie to stop Yuri from asking more questions, “he’s in the art business. Selling art.” He remembered the man named Chen from Sehun’s party who was trying to sell his art to Sehun, and used this story to cover himself. 

Yuri arched a brow. “That’s it?”

“Y-Yeah, rich people like to buy art.” 

“Where’d you even learn that?”

“That’s what he said. ‘Cuz they have nothing else to do with their money.” Saying that himself suddenly made Baekhyun envious of these rich people’s lives, even if it was only a wild guess. If he only had that kind of money at his disposal. 

“Really?” Even Yuri was surprised. “How much do they—“

“I have no idea, Yuri. Like I said, I was tipsy.”

“Gosh. Imagine if I was that rich, too.”

A loud muffled music and rowdy people from the outside caught Baekhyun’s attention, so he looked through the window and saw a convertible passed by them with people throwing their hands up while the music in the car played so loudly. “I think we’re close,” Baekhyun said. 

Yuri detached herself away from Baekhyun and exchanged looks between the windshield and the window. They were beginning to see a line of shiny luxury vehicles and sports cars in bright red, pearl white, pitch crystal black, opulent blue—one was even in lime gold—parked along the street. Baekhyun was now feeling thankful for Yuri’s suggestion to take an Uber. Because driving along this street of wealth with his car would eat him alive, the same thing that almost happened to him when he had gone to Sehun’s mansion. 

They were finally approaching the infamous High C, people were coming in with such manner and glamour, and people coming out on someone’s shoulders, walking wobbly. Baekhyun even spotted one throwing up already at the sidewalk. Baekhyun clenched his jaws; being in a club was all fun but it wasn’t the safest place at all. 

After paying for their fare to the Uber driver, Baekhyun and Yuri got out of the vehicle and they were already feeling the party with the unruly people outside—shouting, smoking, one couple were making out. People in such peculiar and questionable fashion coming out from a vintage Mustang, two-seater sports cars, still sober. All those vehicles that Baekhyun only saw on the internet, now these cars were having a feast in this street. 

Yuri bit her lips, Baekhyun could see the excitement in her eyes. There was always a certain feeling to be in a club—a sudden boost of arrogance and confidence, high sex drives, and ready to forget about themselves for a night.

“Wooh,” Baekhyun heaved. He couldn’t contain himself, he knew this would be intense. 

Baekhyun and Yuri held hands as they approached the bouncer that was about 6 foot tall with large muscles and broad shoulders. But the bouncer blocked the entry door without saying anything, and he didn’t need to say anything—him blocking them was already intimidating. 

Yuri courteously smiled at the bouncer and said, “We have a friend inside, uhm, Sehun?” She glanced at Baekhyun. “Oh Sehun?” Baekhyun nodded at her as confirmation. Yuri looked back at the bouncer. “Oh Sehun. We’re with him.”

The bouncer frowned at the couple, studying them. “Go to line,” he simply said under his rough voice. Baekhyun and Yuri turned their heads to their right and didn’t notice there was a long line going on to enter the club. 

“But, mister,” persuaded Yuri, “I’m telling the truth. We have—”

“Line.” The bouncer couldn’t be swayed, even with Yuri’s beauty.

Yuri looked at Baekhyun. “Baby, do something about this. Call him.”

“I-I—“ Baekhyun pulled his phone out of his pocket, nervous. 

“Go make your call at the line. Don’t block the way,” said the bouncer.

“No, we’re going to stay here ‘till we meet our friend, Oh Sehun.”

“Get in line,” said the bouncer more firmly.

“C’mon, Yuri.” Baekhyun pulled Yuri’s elbow..

“But, Baekhyun.” 

Then the bouncer suddenly smiled, stepped aside, and let a couple enter the club without even lining up. The man slid something on the bouncer’s jacket pocket—perhaps a tip—and patted the bouncer’s back as they entered the club. 

“Baek, maybe you can bribe him,” Yuri suggested while she was getting dragged at the back of the line. 

“No, we’re not gonna bribe anyone.”

They finally reached the end of the line. Yuri grunted in frustration. “But, baby, we’re going to take ages here. By the time we get in, it’ll be the closing time.” Then she asked, “Are you calling Sehun?”

“He’s not picking up.”

“Ugh. Maybe the music’s too loud inside.”

It was already 10:30 PM, Sehun had said 10 PM, yet Baekhyun and Yuri were still at the line, barely moving. Yuri was frustrated, and Baekhyun’s patience was also getting tested. 

“Why isn’t he picking up?” Yuri complained.

Baekhyun clenched his jaws, also annoyed at Sehun. Annoyed being in line. Baekhyun then saw in his peripherals a tall vehicle cruising in the street. And a sudden relief washed over him in a wave when he saw that black G-Wagon that he once drove when was saving Sehun. This must be Sehun. It should be, he desperately thought, already pissed off standing outside for so long. 

And without fail, a long legged man stepped out of the vehicle after parking his car on the other side of the street. It was Sehun. He was wearing a white button-up shirt over a black and white suit--half white and half black, and a pair of white slim dress pants that amplified his height.

“Oh, my god. That’s him, isn’t it?” Yuri moans, also relieved. 

“Yeah, that’s him.”

Sehun crossed the street, eyes on the bouncer, ready to enter without lining up. 

“Sehun!” Yuri yelped out of desperation, raising her hand to get his attention. At this point, Baekhyun didn’t care if Yuri embarrassed them, he just wanted to come.

Sehun stopped from walking from a distance and turned his head to their direction. He narrowed his gaze, still not moving. Baekhyun threw his hand up, maybe Sehun could recognize them. And Sehun’s face relaxed after recognizing Baekhyun. He waved, signaling them to step forward to him. And it was such a relief to finally get out of the line. 

“Hey!” Sehun greeted them when the couple reached them. “I almost forgot I invited you tonight. Have you been here long?” 

“Yes—“ Yuri.

“No, we just got here, too,” Baekhyun lied out of politeness. Yuri glared at him. 

“That’s good.”

“I thought you don’t like late people,” said Baekhyun.

Sehun scoffed. “This is the club, man. The later you are, the better.” Then Sehun paid attention to Baekhyun’s outfit. “What are you wearing?”

“What’s wrong?”

Sehun frowned, slightly shaking his head in disapproval. Then he looked at the people in the line and walked towards one of the people in the front. “Hey, how much would you take to trade with my friend’s jacket?” He asked a younger looking man about Baekhyun’s size in a sheen gray blazer.

“What?” The man exclaimed, confused.

“One hundred dollars?” Sehun asked even if the man didn’t understand Sehun’s question.

“Whose jacket?”

Sehun pointed at Baekhyun. “His. So $100?”

The man peeked at Baekhyun. “No, my suit’s not for sale.”

“One-eighty dollars?” Sehun offered higher, the man had gone silent. 

“Tw-two hundred,” the man countered.

Sehun scoffed. “Two hundred?” He repeated, amazed by the man’s audacity as if Sehun wasn’t bold enough to ask for some stranger’s suit. “Fine.”

The man pursed his lips. And just like that, the man said, “Deal.” 

Sehun snapped his fingers at Baekhyun who was standing behind him, Baekhyun immediately understood so he removed his tacky jacket and exchanged it for the better-looking suit. 

“Come,” then Sehun said, walking back to the bouncer with the couple, after giving the man some money. Then Sehun placed a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder after Baekhyun put on the suit. “I like my associates to look presentable in front of my friends.”

Baekhyun only listened, then Sehun walked past by him to face the bouncer. “They’re with me,” Sehun said. The bouncer did not say anything and unhook the velvet rope to let them enter. Sehun quickly shook the bouncer’s hand and patted his back. “Thanks, Taec.” 

Loud music drowned the noise from the outside when they entered the dark place, and lights only came in the flashes off the dance floor. The club was packed. Conversations were only possible by screaming. Sehun led the way, followed by Yuri, and Baekhyun was holding Yuri’s hand while they walked past the jammed crowd. 

Baekhyun leaned to Yuri’s ear and shouted, “Aren’t you cold?” It was also ice cold inside and Yuri was wearing clothes that revealed too much of her skin.

“No, I’m fine,” Yuri shouted back while they followed Sehun. “I’m going to drink anyway,” she added.

Sehun then stepped to a staircase leading to the second floor of the nightclub. Baekhyun had never been into the second floor of any nightclub since couches and tables were usually much more expensive to pay for due to its exclusivity (if they wanted a much more private place). He barely even sat into any couches on the first floor, he and his friends only paid for the high tables—those without chairs (so they only stood)—when he used to go out at nightclubs. Music was much less harsh on the second floor so they didn’t have to use all of their voices to talk. And it was also much less packed. They could overlook the dance floor from above.

Sehun finally stopped in front of a table with a U-shaped couch, and people in that table began to greet him. 

“Hey, man!” Sehun did a man handshake with a man that seemed to be as tall as Baekhyun. And Sehun did another with a man taller than Sehun that could reach him. The table was almost full with men and women in it. 

Sehun stepped back to present Baekhyun and Yuri to the table. Sehun patted Baekhyun’s chest, “This is Byun Baekhyun,” he looked at Yuri, “and his girlfriend, Yuri.”

Baekhyun and Yuri received _Heys_ and smiles. 

“These are my friends,” Sehun gestured at each man at the table, “Lay, Kris, Tao, Luhan, and Kyungsoo. Also known as…?” He drawled, smirking at the table, waiting for them to complete his sentence.

“BBC!” The men in the table shouted proudly.

“BBC?” Yuri asked innocently.

“Billionaire Boys Club,” Sehun answered smugly. Yuri’s mouth opened. Even Baekhyun was in surprise.

“Hey, Sehun, how much is your net worth again?” A narrow shouldered man questioned provokingly.

“Oooh,” A blonde man reacted at the take.

“Very funny, Kyungsoo,” Sehun yapped, then mocked, “Hey, I heard your family is taking it hard with the stocks down.”

A man reached for the man named Kyungsoo’s shoulder and sympathetically patted them with a heavy hand while Kyungsoo’s eyes stayed round open. 

Sehun scoffed then he gestured at the women at the table. “And, of course, these are their girlfriends.” But not everyone seemed to have brought a girlfriend since the number of women in the table isn’t proportional to the number of men. There were only three women besides Yuri. 

People at the table cramped themselves to give seats for them. Yuri sat first, followed by Baekhyun, then Sehun sat last, sitting at the end of the couch. Best seat, in Baekhyun’s opinion— easy to get out of the table. The people in the table were wearing such colorful and patterned suits, women wearing intricate hairstyles and strong make ups. Baekhyun and Yuri were totally underdressed. But nobody seemed to pay attention but themselves.

“So, what do you do?” A woman shouted from the other end of the couch, asking Baekhyun.

Baekhyun suddenly felt intimidated with eyes all on him. He didn’t want to answer the question, especially if he would shout it across the table.

“He works for me,” Sehun answered for him. Then adds, “And why do you care?” 

The woman arched her brows sassily—her cheeks already pink, her eyes already in a daze, drunk. “I just wanted to know.” Then she looked at Baekhyun as if evaluating him from face to his upper torso. And Baekhyun felt he was being judged, especially with how simple he looked. 

Sehun then put two shot glasses in front of Baekhyun and Yuri and poured them with Absolut vodka that was already opened on top of the table. It seemed like the people on the table had been there fairly long with the half empty bottles and glasses scattered across the table. “Drink up,” said Sehun. Sehun only poured himself a glass of champagne. Yuri took the shot. And Baekhyun didn’t even think about it twice, he also took the shot. After the frustration he felt at the line, a shot of vodka felt deserved. 

“What time did you land and you weren’t able to come to my party?” Sehun asked a tall man with black hair and hawk eyes who sat at the center of the chair who had a girl around his arm.

“I landed this noon,” he yelled over the loud music. 

Sehun only nodded as a response while he sipped his champagne. Then he leaned over to Baekhyun’s ear and said loudly but not loud enough for everyone to hear, “The girl on his arm is not his wife. It’s his girlfriend.”

“What?” Baekhyun screamed. And after the buffer, he understood what Sehun had said. “He’s cheating?” He screamed in Sehun's ear.

“Don’t talk too loud!” Sehun shouted.

“But I can’t hear you!”

Then Sehun put a finger on his lip, smirking, shushing Baekhyun. One shot after another, Baekhyun could feel his body heating up but his mind was still sharp, he thought. People at the table laughed and talked loudly. Baekhyun and Yuri tried to socialize with them, especially Yuri, who was taking shot after shot—tasting all the alcohol in the table. And she was already looking red.

People were standing outside their table, minding their own business—partying, dancing, flirting, and whatnot. 

Sehun was standing in front of a table with a glass of champagne at one hand, telling a story about a trip he had years ago. The hawked-eye man, Tao, complained that he had heard this story from Sehun, but Sehun liked telling his stories, so they had to endure him.

Some in the table were minding their own business, some were listening to Sehun, like Baekhyun and Yuri. 

Baekhyun’s eyes then travelled to a pale white skin woman in black minidress with see-through sleeves who might pass by their table. Her hair was neatly ponytailed, her lips alluring red, and she wasn’t wearing too much makeup. Baekhyun thought she looked beautiful and elegant. And to his surprise, the woman stopped at their table, and that was also when a tall man in black suit and pants emerged from the dim lights who was with the woman. Baekhyun noticed that they were holding hands.

Sehun was in the middle of talking when the woman (or couple) stopped, and Sehun found himself somewhat dumbstruck. 

The couple smiled and waved at the table, and people seemed to be delighted to see the couple with their cheerful greetings. Some threw their hands up to wave at them. The blonde hair man, Luhan, did a manly handshake with the tall and tanned man in black who was with the woman. 

“Nayeon,” said Sehun, staring at the woman. Baekhyun noticed from the side that the woman’s dress was also backless, flaunting her white skin.

The woman turned her head to Sehun and quickly smiled. “Sehun.” 

Sehun leaned forward to air-kiss the woman and gazed at her. “Beautiful as always.”

The woman chuckled gracefully, and Baekhyun thought that looked beautiful. She smiled, “It’s good to see you, Sehun.”

“It’s good to see _you.”_

Then the man with the woman interrupted, handing over his hand to Sehun, and called his name, “Sehun.”

Sehun hesitated to take the man’s hand for a shake, but then later took it, “Jongin.” They did a quick but firm handshake. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

The tall man named Jongin smirked and chuckled, ignoring Sehun. Then he assisted the woman by holding her back to sit at the other side of the couch. 

Sehun went from nonstop talking to a suddenly composed man. He unbuttoned his suit as he sat next to Baekhyun opposite the couple. He then leaned to Kyungsoo, who sat at the corner, next to Yuri and said, “Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?”

“They told us the last minute!” Kyungsoo answered loudly. 

Sehun hissed, shaking his head, and sat straight. He leaned to Baekhyun, eyes glued at the woman, and said, “That, my friend, is my ex-lover—Park Nayeon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, _really_. Let me tell you something,” he pointed a finger at Baekhyun so Baekhyun leaned closer, “A real keeper, she is. I was serious about her.”

Baekhyun was in slight surprise to know about this information about him. “What happened?”

“What happened?” Sehun scoffed, repeating Baekhyun’s question. “What happened—well, you know women. I don’t understand why she’d go with that small dick Jongin when I’m the total package.” He poured himself a glass of Johnnie Walker gold label and drank it in one shot. 

Baekhyun looked at the couple across the table. Jongin’s hand was resting at the backrest of the couch, while Nayeon was leaning against his chest while they chatted with Luhan who was sitting next to them. “They look good,” said Baekhyun.

Sehun scoffed, cocking a brow in disapproval. Then he took his flute glass of champagne, leaning his elbow against the backrest of the couch. “Jongin!” He yelled. But Jongin didn’t hear him over the loud music. “Jongin!” Sehun yelled again and everyone’s attention was at Sehun’s. 

The man in black suit and black silk button-up that showed his chest and collarbones raised his brows after hearing his name. 

“Why are you always in black? Are you some sort of grim reaper or something? Are you going to kill someone?” Sehun scoffed and laughed, looking across the table. Some also laughed with him. Baekhyun nervously chuckled.

The woman with him, Nayeon, pulled Jongin’s inner arm to whisper something to him. However, Sehun and Jongin locked eyes at each other intensely.

“I didn’t see you in fashion week in Paris last two weeks,” Sehun shouted, somehow changing the topic yet their eyes were telling differently with their dead stares. Even Baekhyun could feel the tension that was exuding. “I thought I’d see you in Versace’s show.”

“We were at Pilati’s,” Jongin answered, composed.

Sehun squinted one eye, leaning forward, as if he didn’t hear what Jongin had said over the music. “Who?”

“Pilati.”

“Who?”

“I think he said Pilati,” Baekhyun said to Sehun. 

“We were at Stefano Pilati’s show, Sehun,” Nayeon said loudly to Sehun.

“Pilati, oh! Is that what you’re wearing tonight?” Sehun said directly at the male. Sehun scoffed, “No wonder.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” The tallest man with the deepest voice in the table, Kris, clapped his hands loudly to get everyone’s attention. “We’re having a good time here, a’right?”

Sehun took a deep breath and so did the man on the other side and looked at his woman. Sehun finished his drink with a bitter face. 

“How ‘bout we make a toast, a’right? For a good life?” Kris raised his glass of champagne, and a lot followed him with their own variety of drinks. “A lot of us haven’t seen each other for a while. Let’s bury what’s in the past, and be grateful for what's now, you sons of billionaire bitches.” People at the table laughed, easing the tense atmosphere with Kris’s short speech. 

“Cheers to that!” Shouted Lay. 

“Cheers!” Most people exclaimed, Baekhyun did so timidly. 

Baekhyun totally ate his words about not drinking since people kept pouring his glass and yet he didn’t ever refuse a single shot. How could he? What power did he have to refuse such powerful people? Yuri was becoming louder after every shot and was becoming friendly with Lay, his girlfriend, and Kyungsoo.

“Yuri.” Baekhyun held Yuri’s waist from behind, feeling protective over her.

But Sehun then wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s neck and pulled Baekhyun to him. His cologne was strong, and in the influence of alcohol, his cologne smelled stronger, amplifying all of his senses. Everyone started to look attractive, everyone started to sound funny. “Are you enjoying the party?” 

“Y-Yeah. Thanks for inviting us.” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Why did you invite us anyway?”

Sehun released Baekhyun from his arms. “Why can’t you be just grateful, Baekhyun?”

“No, I’m grateful. Thank you, Mr. Oh.”

Sehun guffawed, slamming one hand at the table. “Mr. Oh.” He shook his head, still laughing, wiping a fake tear off of his eye. “You’re way too serious, man. Anyway,” he lightly slapped Baekhyun’s chest, “How was it?”

“How was what?”

Sehun glanced at Yuri, cocking his brows, then his eyes travelled back to Baekhyun. Baekhyun immediately understood. But before Baekhyun could speak, Sehun said, “Have you found your true colors?”

Baekhyun wasn’t expecting that type of question. “What do you mean?”

Sehun leaned closer to Baekhyun, “I mean whom did you enjoy more—me or her?”

“What?” Baekhyun’s eyes were wide in horror. “What type of question is that?”

“You’re always so defensive, you’re too obvious.”

“How am I defensive?”

However, Sehun changed the question, “So how did it feel like to be inside a woman? Great?”

Baekhyun evaluated his experience with Yuri. “Yeah, it’s not so bad.”

Sehun scoffed. “I know. Fuck,” he grunted, cocking his head, as if he’s suddenly turned on. Then he asked, “Did you make her cry?”

Baekhyun raised a brow. “Cry?”

Sehun patted Baekhyun’s thigh heavily. “You, my friend, are gifted. Unlike this motherfucker,” he quickly pointed a finger across the table, pointing to the male in black talking to his woman as if the couple were the only people in the world with their eyes glimmering at each other. “That needle dick, Jongin,” he hissed. Then he looked back at Baekhyun, “I feel sad for her. Really.”

“Maybe it’s not all about the size.”

Sehun howled. “Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. I know lots of _people_ who would kneel for someone like you.”

“People?”

“Women… and men.”

Baekhyun’s face was in utter disgust. “What the fuck?”

“You’re not glad to hear that? It’s a huge compliment.” He pulled his Juuls that he was holding to his mouth and inhaled a deep smoke. He offered the tiny, sleek e-cigarette to Baekhyun if he wanted a smoke but Baekhyun declined as Sehun puffed the smoke out of his mouth and hose. It smelled fruity. “You don’t want it? It keeps your head straight with all these booze.”

Sure, Baekhyun’s head was all over the place but he didn’t feel he needed the smoke. 

Sehun then smirked at Baekhyun, “That face you’re wearing is certainly _not_ the face you had when I was inside you.”

Baekhyun’s face went blank. How should he feel about that?

Sehun stood up from his seat, he didn’t seem he had a lot of drinks as he still could stand straight and button his suit. He then told Baekhyun, “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I had to cut this chapter into two parts, I just--I'm close to 20 pages for this chapter and we're not even halfway there yet XD I did not proofread. I'm such a horrible writer. Also, real real sorry for the slow (and super sloppy) updates :( **But do let me know your thoughts, it does make me remember that I have to update this**
> 
> Follow me **[@jaeandbats on twitter](https://twitter.com/jaeandbats)** for updates!


End file.
